Ancient Memories Returns
by Mystic Summoner
Summary: Some of Yugi's friends are having some dreams dealing with Ancient Egypt. Suddenly, two new students appeared and starts going to their school. What secrets do they hide and what is the connection of the dreams? Are they friend or foe?
1. Ancient Memories Returns

Ancient Memories Returns  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I do own my own characters and I don't own any of the songs.  
  
Sekani McAngel: Older twin of Subaru who is 16 years old with black hair and blue eyes. He is an musician who is also a gothic person as he studies magic and ancient civilizations. He has the ability to control fire and a telepathic, which he hides from other people. He is the carrier of the Millennium Sword, which contains a warrior from ancient Egypt.  
  
Subaru McAngel: She is the youngest of the family who is also 16. She has white hair and blue eyes as she has the ability of telekinesis and also a telepathic. She is into magic and considered to be gothic. She is the carrier of the Millennium Earcuff, which contains a summoner in ancient Egypt. She loves to study on Egypt and Japan in ancient times.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
::In Domino City of Japan, movers drives up to the mansion that is next door to the Kaiba mansion as they started to unload everything everything and carries the items into the mansion. A car is parked on the side near to the mansion as three people got out of the car:: Ms. McAngel:: ::smiles:: Isn't it wonderful kids? We're very lucky that your uncle gave us this place for free.  
  
::Two teenagers nodded their heads as they both wore all black. The boy wears a necklace of a sword with a dragon entwine around it as the girl wore a cross with a diamond in the middle and a pentagram as it had sapphire on each point of the pentagram::  
  
Ms. McAngel:: Go on Sekani and Subaru. Check out your bedrooms and tell me what you think.  
  
Sekani & Subaru:: Okay mom. ::goes into the mansion together and looks around their home::  
  
Subaru:: ::smiles:: You can have your own private training in here, Sekani. ::points to an emptied room::  
  
Sekani:: Yeah, but..::takes her to another emptied room:: you can have your own study here too, Subaru. ::smiles softly::  
  
Subaru:: ::giggles:: So we got our own rooms to sleep and do in. ::goes upstairs and opens the first door on the right:: Sekani! Look at this!  
  
Sekani:: Hm? ::goes after her and looks around:: Woah..This might be your room, sis. ::goes over to the door on the left side by the stairs:: And here is my room.  
  
Ms. McAngel:: ::goes upstairs and smiles at them:: How do you like your bedrooms?  
  
Subaru:: It's very cool, mom.  
  
Sekani:: ::nods:: Very cool.  
  
Ms. McAngel:: I'm glad you like your rooms. Now listen, I have to go get an interview for my new job. ::gives Sekani thirty dollars:: Get yourselves some pizzas and drinks.  
  
Sekani:: ::nods:: Don't worry mom, we'll get the stuff in their normal areas. You just relax and be yourself for your interview.  
  
Subaru:: Yeah and don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves if something happen.  
  
Ms. McAngel:: Alright. I'll be back at 9:30 tonight. ::goes downstairs and goes out the door:: ::gets in the car and drives off as well as the movers::  
  
Sekani:: ::looks at his sister:: You ready sis?  
  
Subaru:: Yeah. ::grabs her boombox and plugs it in:: ::puts in a CD and goes outside::  
  
Sekani:: ::plays the music and turns it up to full blast as he went to the living room:: ::In the Kaiba mansion::  
  
Mokuba:: ::looks outside:: Brother! We got new neighbors!  
  
Seto:: ::works on his company on the computer:: I don't care, Mokuba. I'm too busy for greeting new people.  
  
Mokuba:: ::frowns and looks at the front yard:: There's a girl outside!  
  
Seto:: ::sweatdrops:: I don't care, Mokuba. ::keeps working on his company::  
  
Mokuba:: ::frowns and grabs his arm as he brought him to the window:: Just look, okay?  
  
Seto:: ::looks at his brother and looks outside:: ...So that explains the loud music.  
  
Mokuba:: ::nods and looks at him, then the girl outside:: ~~Ooo, brother got a crush.~~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------- Sekani:: ::looks outside his window:: ...Great, a guy who loves my sister..He better stay away from her if he knows what's good for him.  
  
I'm ready for you  
  
Are you ready for me  
  
I'm invincible, and I can do anything  
  
I'm ready to go  
  
Are you ready to see  
  
Don't you know that  
  
It's impossible to stop me  
  
Subaru:: ::plants the flowers and dances as she sang along with the song::  
  
I'll never let you down  
  
I'm always ready  
  
I can, I am, everything that  
  
I need to be  
  
I am, I can, nothing gonna stop me  
  
I can, I am, everything that  
  
I need to be  
  
I am, I can, nothing's gonna  
  
Nothing's gonna stop me  
  
I'm ready for you  
  
Are you ready for me  
  
I'm invincible, and I can do anything  
  
I'm ready to go  
  
Are you ready to see  
  
Don't you know that  
  
It's impossible to stop me  
  
I'm ready for you  
  
Are you ready for me  
  
I'm invincible, and I can do anything  
  
I'm ready to go  
  
Are you ready to see  
  
Don't you know that  
  
It's impossible to stop me  
  
I am, I can, I'm ready for you  
  
I can, I am, are you ready for me  
  
I am, I can, I ready for you  
  
I'm invincible and I'm ready  
  
Sekani:: ::watches her perform and smiles:: ::stops the disc and takes it out as he put in his own music in:: Almost done with this room ::moves the television to the center of the wall::  
  
Subaru:: ::looks at the window and shakes her head:: ~~Oh brother. You and your music.~~ ::giggles and looks at the Kaiba mansion:: ~~I hope that our neighbors are nice.~~ ::smiles at Mokuba and Seto as she went inside::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------- Seto:: ::blinks a few times:: ..Did she saw us? How could she sees from the fifth floor?  
  
Mokuba:: ::shrugs and looks at his brother:: Well, at least she is very friendly.  
  
Seto:: ::nods and goes to his desk as he grabbed his laptop:: Let's go, Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba:: Okay. ::goes to the elevator and waits for his brother::  
  
Seto:: ::enters the elevator and pushes the first floor button as both of them went down::  
  
Mokuba:: We're going to CD Palace, right?  
  
Seto:: ::nods:: And I'm paying for the CDs too.  
  
Mokuba:: Alright! Thanks brother! ::hugs him::  
  
Seto:: ::holds him softly:: You're welcome. ::watches the doors open as they headed for the limo::  
  
Mokuba:: ::gets in the limo first and smiles as his brother got in::  
  
Seto:: Driver, CD Palace please.  
  
Driver:: Yes sir. ::drives off as they headed into Domino City::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sekani:: ::finishes with the living room and goes to the kitchen:: Sis, you going somewhere?  
  
Subaru:: ::looks at him and smiles:: You always know before I say anything, brother. I'm going to find a job so mom won't be worried.  
  
Sekani:: ::nods:: Take my bike to find the perfect job, Subaru. I'll get dinner soon.  
  
Subaru:: Okay Sekani. I'll be right back, I promise. ::runs to the garage and gets on her brother's bike as she got her helmet on:: ::rides off to Domino City::  
  
Sekani:: ...::lights the lighter and makes a small phoenix in his hand:: ~~Let her be safe.~~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Ancient Memories Returns Chapter 2

Ancient Memories Returns  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and the songs. All the yamis have their own bodies so this fic can be more crazier.  
  
::At the game center in Domino City::  
  
Yugi's Grandfather:: ::helps Yugi and Yami in the back room:: Come on Yugi and Yami. We need to get ready for the big sale of this century.  
  
Yugi:: Yes grandfather.  
  
Yami:: ::nods:: Alright, but it would be more easier if we had another worker here.  
  
Yugi's Grandfather:: I know Yami, but you know it's hard to find help these days. ::stretches:: I'm going to take a nap. You two clean up.  
  
Yami & Yugi:: Alright.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ ::In the CD Palace::  
  
Seto & Mokuba:: ::walks around in the store::  
  
Seto:: Go find some CDs so I can pay for them.  
  
Mokuba:: Okay. ::runs off to find his favorite CDs::  
  
Seto:: ::looks at the new releases:: ~~Not good. This sucks. This really sucks.~~ ::looks at the CDs still::  
  
Mysterious Voice:: Well if it isn't Seto Kaiba. What brings you and your brother here?  
  
Seto:: ::turns around:: ...Oh, it's just you Mai.  
  
Mai Valentine:: Of course it's me.  
  
Seto:: And to answer your question, we're just shopping for some CDs.  
  
Mai:: ::gives a smug:: Hmm. Well, have you heard? You got new neighbors.  
  
Seto:: I know Mai, we've saw them from the window this morning.  
  
Mai:: Oh? Well maybe they might be your new classmates. ::pays for her CDs:: See you later Kaiba brothers. ::walks off::  
  
Seto:: ~~I swear she is the most annoying woman duelist in this whole city..~~ ::sweatdrops and looks at his brother:: Mokuba, did you get what you wanted?  
  
Mokuba:: ::nods and holds three CDs::  
  
Seto:: Alright. ::goes to the counter and pays for the CDs:: ::gives Mokuba his CDs as they were in a bag:: Let's go.  
  
Mokuba:: Okay. ::goes out the door with his brother::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ Subaru:: ::drives to the game center and parks her brother's bike:: ~~Hm..~~ ::takes the keys and walks inside the game center as she looked around:: Hello? Anyone here?  
  
Yugi:: ::walks out from the back room:: Yes, we're here. ::looks at her and blinks as he blushed a little:: A-Are you new here?  
  
Subaru:: ::nods:: I'm Subaru McAngel. I just came from Egypt with my mother and brother today.  
  
Yugi:: Nice to meet you. I'm Yugi Mutou. ::sees his Yami coming out of the back room:: Hey Yami.  
  
Yami:: Hello Yugi..::looks at Subaru and hides his blush as his heart beated a little fast:: Who is this?  
  
Yugi:: This is Subaru McAngel. She just came from Egypt with her mother and brother today.  
  
Subaru:: I'm glad to meet you. ::offers her hand to him::  
  
Yami:: The pleasure is mine. ::holds her hand and gets a few images from ancient Egypt as he blinked::  
  
Subaru:: ::blinks a few times:: Are you okay? You looked like you've seen a ghost.  
  
Yugi:: ::looks at his Yami a little worried::  
  
Yami:: I'm fine. ::smiles slightly::  
  
Subaru:: ::smiles and blinks a few times:: Oh, are you two need any workers? I really want to help out if I can.  
  
Yugi:: You have to talk with my grandfather. Let me get him. ::goes upstairs:: Grandfather!  
  
Yugi's Grandfather:: ::yawns:: Yes Yugi? ::looks at him tiredly::  
  
Yugi:: There's a new girl who wants to work here. Can she please work here?  
  
Yugi's Grandfather:: ::gets out of bed:: Let me meet her first, Yugi. ::goes downstairs::  
  
Yugi:: ::follows his grandfather::  
  
Yugi's Grandfather:: Alright, now who wants to work he--::looks at Subaru as his eyes widen a little::  
  
Subaru:: ::smiles softly:: Hello, I'm Subaru McAngel. You must be the owner of this store.  
  
Yugi's Grandfather:: ::nods his head slightly:: ~~Are my eyes deceiving me? It can't be her..It just can't.~~  
  
Yugi:: Grandfather? Are you alright?  
  
Yami:: ::looks at his hikari's grandfather with concerned eyes::  
  
Yugi's Grandfather:: I'm fine, Yugi. ::looks at Subaru:: Just fill out this forum and you are hired. ::gives her the forum::  
  
Subaru:: ::nods and takes the forum:: ::fills out the questions quietly as she finished and gave him the forum back:: All done.  
  
Yugi's Grandfather:: ::takes it:: Alright. You have to be here after school through 6:30 P.M. Is that alright?  
  
Subaru:: ::nods:: That's fine. ::smiles:: I'll see you all later.  
  
Yugi:: Hey!  
  
Subaru:: Hm? ::looks at him::  
  
Yugi:: Here. ::gives her three booster packs of duel monsters as he smiled::  
  
Subaru:: ::takes them and smiles softly:: Thank you. ::bows:: See you all later. ::walks out the door and gets on her brother's bike as she put her helmet on:: ::rides off::  
  
Yugi:: ::looks at his grandfather:: Come on grandfather, you need your rest. ::helps him upstairs::  
  
Yami:: ...~~Something isn't right. Subaru looked very familiar.~~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ ::At night, Yugi and Yami are having a good sleep. Yami starts having a flashback::  
  
Yami:: ::wears his pharaoh clothes as he sat on his throne with his six priests:: Bring in the summoner.  
  
Guards:: ::nods and rang the dong twice for the summoner's entrance::  
  
::The doors opened as a long, white-haired teenager walks in as she wore an all white outfit::  
  
Yami:: ::nods his head to her:: Please sing your song, summoner.  
  
Summoner:: ::nods her head as the music was playing and begins singing her song::  
  
I am counting your kisses  
  
I remember one by one  
  
I wish I could just be with you  
  
Without you but you were mine  
  
Tied my hair  
  
My face different from yesterday  
  
Is there anything else  
  
To diver my mind?  
  
Solitude, worries, and on  
  
I am sure I really loved you  
  
That's the truth never changed  
  
Missing you  
  
I am counting your kisses  
  
You were with me before  
  
Was it bad I met you?  
  
Shiny days when you were mine  
  
Yami:: ::listens to the song as it finished and smiles::  
  
Priests:: ::claps their hands together::  
  
Yami:: ::gets up from the throne and goes over to her as he nodded his head to his priests, as he didn't noticed a glare from Priest Seto as he left with the others::  
  
Summoner:: ::smiles:: Did you enjoy your entertainment, Pharaoh?  
  
Yami:: I did. ::kisses her lips::  
  
::Flashback ends as Yami was kissing a pillow::  
  
Yugi:: ::looks at his Yami:: Yami? ::nudges him:: Yami, wake up.  
  
Yami:: ::opens his eyes:: Hm? ::looks at the pillow and lets go:: ...You didn't see a thing.  
  
Yugi:: Okay..It looked like you were having a great dream.  
  
Yami:: I did. ::smiles a little:: ~~Mostly a good memory from my first love.~~  
  
Yugi:: Well, it's time for bed. We've got school tomorrow.  
  
Yami:: ::nods and goes back to sleep::  
  
Yugi:: ::goes back sleeping again::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ To be Continued. 


	3. Ancient Memories Returns Chapter 3

Ancient Memories Returns  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs in this fic.  
  
Note:: Ryou is the normal self of his yami, Yami Bakura. Marik's yami is Yami Malik. I am making it much easier so there wouldn't be confusion in this fic.  
  
::At Domino High, Yugi and his friends are in homeroom talking along with the other students::  
  
Joey:: Yeah, Serenity is doing better with her dueling. She almost creamed me at one time.  
  
Tristan:: That's great. Maybe she'll be a great duelist when another tournment comes around.  
  
Ryou:: ::sighs::  
  
Tea:: What's wrong Ryou?  
  
Ryou:: Yami Bakura is planning something with Marik and his yami..and I don't like it one bit.  
  
Yami:: I'll take care of them, Ryou. Just try to relax.  
  
Ryou:: ::nods::  
  
::The teacher enters the room and gets behind her desk::  
  
Teacher:: Everyone, I want you to take your seats and greet our new students. ::looks out the open door:: It's alright. Please, come right in you two.  
  
::Subaru and Sekani enters the room as they were in their school uniforms, but Subaru wasn't wearing a girl's uniform. Instead, she wore a boy's uniform::  
  
Joey & Tristan:: ::blinks a few times:: Who's THAT girl?  
  
Tea:: I dunno, but she looks nice. ~~And weird in a boy's uniform.~~  
  
Sekani:: ::narrows his eyes at Tea for a moment:: ...  
  
Teacher:: Alright everyone, please listen for what they are going to say about themselves.  
  
Students:: Yes teacher.  
  
Teacher:: ::looks at Sekani and Subaru:: Please, tell us your names and about yourselves.  
  
Sekani & Subaru:: ::nods::  
  
Subaru:: My name is Subaru McAngel, and this is my older brother, Sekani. We're twins and we both came from Egypt.  
  
Sekani:: We've stayed in Egypt for fifteen years and this year, we are going to be living here. We're half Egyptian and Japanese, since our mother was Egyptian and our father was Japanese.  
  
Subaru:: Do you have any questions? ::looks at their classmates::  
  
Yami:: I do.  
  
Subaru:: Oh. Then please, go right ahead.  
  
Yami:: Can you read hieroglyphics?  
  
Subaru:: ::nods:: We both can. Our mother taught it to us.  
  
Yami:: That's good to hear. ::smiles softly::  
  
Subaru:: ::smiles back and looks around:: Anymore questions?  
  
Seto:: Yes.  
  
Sekani:: What is your question?  
  
Seto:: Why is your sister wearing a boy's uniform and do you two have any special skills or hobbies?  
  
Sekani:: The reason why my sister is wearing a boy uniform is because some boy students usually looks up girl's skirts if the girls are playing games or bending over. And for the second, we collect Egyptian items and sing songs in karokes.  
  
Seto:: Alright. ::looks at Subaru and Sekani:: What are your own hobbies or skills?  
  
Sekani & Subaru:: ::both looks at each other quietly and looks at Seto::  
  
Subaru:: I love you draw and perform..Sometimes, I can do fortune telling.  
  
Sekani:: I make music and listen to Beethoven's Ode to Joy. My sister and I do bokken practice also.  
  
Seto:: ::nods:: That's good.  
  
Teacher:: Is that all? No more questions?  
  
Joey:: Hey Subaru. Do you have a boyfriend?  
  
Subaru:: ::shakes her head:: Why do you ask?  
  
Sekani:: ::eyes narrowed at him slightly::  
  
Joey:: Just wanted to know. ::smiles::  
  
Teacher:: Alright. Now let's begin class. Subaru and Sekani, you two should be in the middle of class so you can ask each other or me a question you don't understand.  
  
Sekani & Subaru:: Thank you teacher. ::bows and goes to the middle as Sekani sat behind Joey and Subaru sat behind Yugi while class started::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- ::Outside of the Domino High, Subaru and Sekani are sitting under the tree away from the other students::  
  
Subaru:: ..You've read some of their minds, didn't you?  
  
Sekani:: Yes..I don't trust them, Subaru. I don't trust them at all.  
  
Subaru:: ::looks at him:: Can you just try to trust them for once?  
  
Sekani:: I don't know if I can.  
  
Subaru:: ..It's going to be alright, Sekani. I'm sure it will.  
  
Sekani:: Alright. ::smiles a little at her:: Have a good time at your job and on Saturday, we'll go to the karokes to sing our songs.  
  
Subaru:: ::smiles:: Thanks Sekani. ::hugs him::  
  
Sekani:: ::hugs back::  
  
Tea:: ::looks at them as she was with the others:: I wonder why they aren't making any friends?  
  
Yugi:: Well, Yami and I met her yesterday. She's really nice.  
  
Joey:: And good looking. ::smiles:: ~~I bet I can french kiss her on our first date if I go out with her.~~  
  
Sekani:: ::eyes narrowed and makes a small fire on his back:: ::smirks a little::  
  
Tristan:: Joey! You're on fire!  
  
Joey:: Ack! Put me out! Put me out! ::runs around::  
  
Subaru:: ::eyes widen and turns on the water fountain as she sprayed the water on his back to stop the fire::  
  
Joey:: ::drips a few times and sweatdrops:: Tristan, that wasn't cool!  
  
Tristan:: I didn't do anything!  
  
Tea:: It's true Joey. The water fountain did it on it's own.  
  
Joey:: ::blinks:: Say wha?  
  
Yami & Yugi:: ::looks at the fountain and then Subaru and Sekani::  
  
Ryou:: ::blinks a few times:: This is getting weird. Maybe the fountain was acting up?  
  
Tristan:: That could be it. What do you think Yugi and Yami?  
  
Yami:: Hm? ::looks at them:: Yes, maybe that is it.  
  
Yugi:: ::nods::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- ::At the game center::  
  
Subaru:: ::hums a song and puts the mangas and items up on the shelves::  
  
Yami:: ::watches her quietly:: ~~She looks so familiar..I can't place my finger on it.~~  
  
Subaru:: ::works still and finishes:: Time to go home. ::goes to the counter and signs out:: Goodnight everyone. ::walks off::  
  
Yami:: ..Goodnight, Subaru. ::goes upstairs and goes to sleep::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- ::Ancient Egypt::  
  
Yami:: ::opens his eyes slowly and sees someone next to him in his bed:: ::smiles softly and strokes her hair softly:: Thank you..for staying and protecting me from those nightmares.  
  
Summoner:: ::nuzzles against the pillow and smiles softly:: ::opens her eyes a little and sits up as there was a shadow on her face:: ::looks at him and smiles softly:: Get dressed Pharaoh. You'll have your entertainment tonight. ::gets out of the bed as she wore her white outfit still and walked off::  
  
Yami:: Summoner..  
  
Summoner:: ::turns around:: Yes Pharaoh?  
  
Yami:: ::smiles:: Promise me, you won't leave me.  
  
Summoner:: I promise to be with you till the very end, Pharaoh.  
  
Yami:: ::smiles:: Thank you..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- ::Saturday night at the Karoke Club::  
  
Joey:: Man, I can't wait to hear some people sing up there.  
  
Serenity:: ::smiles:: That's because you are like a judge for that.  
  
Joey:: ::laughs a little::  
  
::Tristan, Ryou, Yami, Yugi, Tea, Serenity, Joey, Seto and Mokuba sat at a table as they listened to some songs::  
  
Seto:: God, they all sang poorly..  
  
Mokuba:: ::blinks:: Hey, isn't that Subaru and her brother coming up?  
  
::All of them looked at the stage and blinks::  
  
Seto:: Yes it is..Why are they doing here?  
  
Tea:: Maybe they like to perform? They said that when they got here.  
  
Ryou:: ::nods:: Let's hear them sing.  
  
::All of them looked at them as Subaru chose her song::  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
Mokuba:: ::blinks:: Wow. She sings good, doesn't she brother?  
  
Seto:: ::nods his head:: ~~Like an angel.~~  
  
Yami:: ::looks at her softly:: ~~That voice..It sounds familiar.~~  
  
::All watched and listens to her song still::  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
And I, I  
  
Don't want to let you know  
  
I, I  
  
Drown in your memory  
  
I, I  
  
Don't want this to let this go  
  
I, I  
  
Don't....  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
And I still need you  
  
And I still miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass us by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you...  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
If I could  
  
Just hold you  
  
Tonight...  
  
::Everyone claps for her as she bowed::  
  
Subaru:: ::smiles and sees the others and waves at them::  
  
Tea:: Subaru! Do you want to sit here along with your brother after he is done singing?  
  
Subaru:: Okay. ::smiles and goes over as her brother took the stage::  
  
Sekani:: ::chooses his song as he began singing I'm Already There::  
  
Subaru:: ::listens to her brother::  
  
Joey:: Woah, when did you two started singing?  
  
Subaru:: When we were very young. Sometimes, I go to the Valley of the Kings when I couldn't sleep or something.  
  
Ryou:: Wow.  
  
Mokuba:: You should let me and my brother be your managers if you want to have a career.  
  
Seto:: Mokuba..  
  
Subaru:: ::smiles:: That sounds great.  
  
Seto:: ::blinks and hides his blush::  
  
Mokuba:: ::whispers to Yugi:: Looks like Seto got a girlfriend.  
  
Yugi:: ::whispers back:: I think Yami likes her too.  
  
Mokuba:: Looks like there is going to be a tournment for her coming up soon.  
  
Yugi:: Hai. ::listens to Sekani with the others::  
  
I'm already there  
  
Don't make a sound  
  
I'm the beat in your heart  
  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
And I'll be there until the end  
  
Can you feel the love that we share  
  
Oh I'm already there  
  
We may be a thousand miles apart  
  
But I'll be with you wherever you are  
  
I'm already there  
  
Take a look around  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
And I'll be there until end  
  
Can you feel the love that we share  
  
Oh I'm already there  
  
Oh I'm already there...  
  
Sekani:: ::bows as everyone applauded for him:: ::goes over to the table with his twin::  
  
Tea:: That was great singing, Sekani. It really touched everyone here.  
  
Serenity:: I almost cried to that song.  
  
Sekani:: Thank you for enjoying it.  
  
Tea & Serenity:: You're welcome. ::smiles::  
  
Ryou:: Is it true that y-- ::looks who was on the stage:: Oh for the love of Ra...  
  
Subaru & Sekani:: What is it?  
  
Ryou:: ::points as Marik, Yami Malik and Yami Bakura was on stage::  
  
Seto:: Oh god, not those psychos..  
  
Subaru:: Who are they?  
  
Seto:: Ryou's yami, Marik and his yami. ::sweatdrops:: We need to send them to an asylum.  
  
Joey, Tea, Tristan, Mokuba, Yugi and Yami:: ::nods::  
  
Sekani:: They are misunderstood like anyone..especially us.  
  
Seto & Yami:: Hm?  
  
Subaru:: Oh..It's nothing, really.  
  
Joey:: Okay. ::sweatdrops and listens to the three psychos singing I Will Survive in their own words::  
  
Isis:: ::sighs and sits at another table:: Those three... ::shakes her head:: I'm just a keeper for Marik and his yami..Ryou is the keeper for his yami.  
  
::All of them listened to them as it was over::  
  
Yugi:: See you tomorrow, you guys.  
  
Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Tea:: Alright. Later! ::walks off::  
  
Ryou:: ::helps his yami:: Come on you. You are too drunk to go home alone tonight.  
  
Yami Bakura:: Shut up ya prissy boy. ::mumbles in Egyptian and flicks Yami off as he passed out::  
  
Ryou:: I'm sorry for that..heh heh. ::sweatdrops and drags him besides him as they went home::  
  
Isis:: ::gets in her car as Marik and Yami Malik were singing slur Egyptian songs while they were drunk:: See you all later. ::looks at her brother and his yami as she sweatdroped and drove off::  
  
Seto & Mokuba:: ::gets in their limo::  
  
Mokuba:: Bye Yugi, Yami, Subaru and Sekani! See ya tomorrow! ::waves::  
  
Yugi & Yami:: ::waves back::  
  
Subaru:: You too as well Mokuba. ::looks at Seto:: Goodnight Seto.  
  
Seto:: ::nods his head:: Goodnight Subaru. ::rolls up his window as they were driven home::  
  
Sekani:: ::gets on his motorcycle:: Come on Subaru. It's time to go home.  
  
Subaru:: Okay, let me do something. ::goes over to Yami and Yugi and kissed them on the cheeks:: See you later. ::goes to her brother and gets behind him on his bike::  
  
Yami & Yugi:: ::blushes and nods::  
  
Sekani:: ::looks at them and nods his head as they drove off in the night::  
  
Yugi & Yami:: ::smiles and heads for home::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- To be Continued. 


	4. Ancient Memories Returns Chapter 4

Ancient Memories Returns  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any song in this fic.  
  
::At the park, Yugi and the others are hanging out until Joey runs up with something important::  
  
Joey:: Hey! Have you heard? ::breathes a few times::  
  
Tea:: About what, Joey?  
  
Joey:: ::takes a few more breaths:: G-Give me a minute.. ::pants::  
  
::All of them looks at him as they waited::  
  
Joey:: ::takes a final breath:: Okay! I heard that there is going to be another tournament coming up!  
  
Serenity:: ::blinks:: Are you sure about that, Joey?  
  
Joey:: Yeah, they just announced it on the news.  
  
Tristan:: Alright! New and old duelists to see and battle!  
  
Ryou:: I wonder..  
  
Seto:: Wonder about what, Ryou? ::appears behind him with Mokuba::  
  
Ryou:: ::jumps up a little and turns around:: Oh, it's you Seto. I was wondering if Subaru and Sekani are duelists by any chance. That would be interesting to see if they were.  
  
Mokuba:: That would be cool. Hey, how about we ask them?  
  
Seto:: I prefer to see some surprises in this tournament.  
  
::All of them nod their head::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ::At night::  
  
Yugi & Ryou:: ::walks down the sidewalk::  
  
Ryou:: I can't believe the teacher would give us a test tomorrow.  
  
Yugi:: Well we can't help that, Ryou.  
  
Ryou:: ::nods::  
  
::Suddenly, both Yugi and Ryou gets pulled into an alley by thugs::  
  
Thug #1:: Hey wussies! Give us your money if you value your lives!  
  
Ryou:: W-We don't have any money on us..  
  
Yugi:: ::nods as he looked at them with scared eyes::  
  
Thug #2:: Looks like we get to kill them.  
  
Yugi & Ryou:: ::eyes widen as the thugs had their knives ready::  
  
Mysterious Voice:: Hey assholes! Leave them alone!  
  
Leader of the Thugs:: Who the hell are you?!  
  
Mysterious Female Voice:: Your worst nightmare if you don't listen.  
  
::Both being appears as they wore ancient Egyptian clothing while their faces were covered::  
  
Thugs:: ::whistles at the female being::  
  
Mysterious Male:: ::eyes narrowed and pulls out his sword as it had an Egyptian eye on the end of the handle::  
  
Thug #5:: Looks like we're going to have a fight, boys.  
  
::The thugs gets into fighting stance::  
  
I'm not gonna panick (panick)  
  
Here in the shadows  
  
Phantom in the night  
  
Attack without warning  
  
A signal showed light  
  
I braved the darkness  
  
Made my stand right here  
  
No matter how you come at me  
  
I'll show no fear.  
  
Mysterious Girl:: ::giggles and holds a card:: Dark Magician! Appear!  
  
::The girl makes the Dark Magician into a living being::  
  
I won't give up  
  
I won't break down  
  
I'm not gonna Panick (panick panick)  
  
I will not run  
  
I'll stand and fight  
  
All you've done wrong  
  
I will set right  
  
No matter what you try tonight  
  
I'm not gonna Panick (panick)  
  
Mysterious Girl:: Dark Magic Attack, Dark Magician! ::watches the Dark Magician twirls his staff and makes a dark wave from his hand as he blasted the thugs back::  
  
Mysterious Male:: Get the hell out of here, you two. ::looks at Yugi and Ryou::  
  
Yugi & Ryou:: ::nods and runs to another hiding place as they watched from the distance::  
  
Thugs:: ::groans in pain::  
  
Leader of the Thugs:: You freaks!  
  
Mysterious Male:: ::eyes narrowed and vanishes::  
  
Mysterious Girl:: ::moves back as the leader of the thugs came at her at full force with his knife::  
  
Leader of the Thugs:: Now you die!  
  
I will not run  
  
I'll make my play  
  
Come the dawn  
  
the light of day  
  
Will burn your shadows all away  
  
Mysterious Girl:: ::moves out of the way and sees the Mysterious Male behind the thug leader::  
  
Mysterious Male:: ::stabs him through the heart:: Let's see if Osiris will let you have another chance in life or not.. ::opens a dimension as he sent the soul of the thug leader inside:: ::seals it::  
  
I won't give up  
  
I won't break down  
  
I'm not gonna panick (panick Panick)  
  
I'm not gonna panick  
  
Mysterious Male:: ::takes his sword out of the body as it was cleaned instantly:: ::shoot fire at the leader's body as he looked at the Mysterious Girl:: Let's go. ::teleports::  
  
Mysterious Girl:: ::Freezes the other thugs with a spell and transforms the Dark Magician into a card again:: ::teleports::  
  
Ryou:: W-Who are they?  
  
Yugi:: I don't know..but they had Millennium Items with them.  
  
Ryou:: But..I thought there was only seven Millennium Items?  
  
Yugi:: They were..but this is getting weird. Maybe there was two more items that were made in secret?  
  
Ryou:: That would explain a lot. Let's get out of here.  
  
Yugi:: ::nods and runs off with Ryou::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ::Domino High::  
  
Yugi:: We're telling you guys the truth. There was two people that dressed in Egyptian that fought off the whole gang of thugs by themselves!  
  
Ryou:: ::nods:: Yami Bakura was enraged and said, which I quote, "No asshole messes with my Hikari and gets away with it! That's MY job!"  
  
Joey, Tristan, Tea, Yami, Seto, and Serenity:: ::blinks a few times::  
  
Ryou:: ::blinks:: That is what he said..  
  
Yami:: Knowing that baka, he would say that.  
  
Subaru & Sekani:: ::walks in together and looks at them::  
  
Yugi:: Hey Subaru and Sekani.  
  
Subaru:: ::smiles:: Hello everyone.  
  
Sekani:: ::nods his head softly as he and his sister went to their desks::  
  
Seto:: ::looks at them:: ...They look like they didn't sleep.  
  
Serenity:: Maybe they were studying for the test today?  
  
Tea:: That could be it.  
  
::All of them takes their seats as they began taking their tests::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ::After school was over, all of them were heading to the park::  
  
Ryou:: I can't believe that was a semi-easy test..  
  
Joey:: It was hard as hell to us. ::frowns:: I got a 60 on it.  
  
Tristan:: Ditto.  
  
Tea:: Serenity and I made an 80 on it.  
  
Yami:: Yugi, Ryou, Seto and I made an 85 on it.  
  
Yugi:: I wonder what Sekani and Subaru made?  
  
Seto:: I don't know. When I looked at them, they were writing fast.  
  
Ryou:: I hope they did good. I know they are new in one week, but it seemed that they knew what they were doing.  
  
All:: ::nods their heads and enters the park:: ::goes to a good spot and sits down::  
  
Yami Bakura:: ::smirks and hides behind the bushes with Marik and Yami Malik:: This is going to be good. Cause some trouble without being caught.  
  
Marik:: Who is our main targets for today?  
  
Yami Malik:: ::points to a couple:: Dead ahead.  
  
Yami Bakura:: Heh heh, let's have some fun.  
  
Marik & Yami Malik:: ::nods and gets the ammo of goose droppings ready for their prank::  
  
Yami:: ::looks at the bushes and gets up:: Excuse me. ::leaves the group and appears behind Yami Bakura, Marik, and Yami Malik:: Ahem.  
  
Yami Bakura:: ...Tell me it's not him.  
  
Marik:: ::looks over his shoulder and looks at Bakura:: Okay, I won't say a word.  
  
Yami Malik:: Damn it Pharaoh! Leave us alone!  
  
Yami Bakura:: Yeah! We were about to have fun here!  
  
Yami:: ::eyes narrowed:: I don't think so. You leave them alone if you know what is good for you.  
  
Yami Bakura:: Shut up! ::punches Yami in the groin as Yami fell over::  
  
Marik & Yami Malik:: Ooo Egyptian dog fight! :;grabs a bag of popcorn and watches::  
  
Yami:: ::winces and twitches:: ....Robber...  
  
Yami Bakura:: What is it, you weak ass Pharaoh?! ::eyes narrowed::  
  
Yami:: ....Must....send....robber....to....hospital!! :;gets up and lunges at him::  
  
::Both Yami and Yami Bakura wrestled on the ground, fighting each other as Marik and Yami Malik watched in amusement::  
  
Yami Malik:: Kick his ass!  
  
Marik:: How long do you think it will last?  
  
Yami Malik:: Don't know and don't care. ::eats his popcorn::  
  
::As the yelling in Egyptian rose, Yugi and the others ran over to see the fight::  
  
Joey:: Kick that creep's ass, Yami!  
  
Tristan:: ::does a motion of boxing:: Come on, left hook!  
  
Seto:: ::laughs loudly:: This is good! Two yamis fighting each other! This is what I call entertainment!  
  
::As all of them watched, Subaru and Sekani walked over in normal clothing::  
  
Sekani:: I knew there was going to be a fight here..::looks at them and sweatdrops::  
  
Subaru:: Should we stop them?  
  
Sekani:: Give it about five minutes.  
  
Seto:: ::looks at them and looks over at Subaru:: ~~My god, she is even more beautiful without her wearing that uniform.~~  
  
Subaru:: ::slightly blushes as she looked at Seto:: ::smiles softly and waves::  
  
Seto:: ::goes over to her and looks at her:: Sorry you have to see that. They do this all the time.  
  
Subaru:: I believe it. So how are you and your brother doing, Seto?  
  
Seto:: We're fine. How about you two?  
  
Subaru:: We're alright.  
  
Sekani:: :;watches Yami and Yami Bakura fighting still:: ...Excuse me. :;walks off to get something::  
  
Subaru:: Oh for the love of Ra..He isn't...  
  
Seto:: Hm?  
  
Subaru:: ::sees her brother coming back with a fire hose:: He is.  
  
Seto:: ::smirks and chuckles:: That's one way to cool them down.  
  
Subaru:: ::giggles softly::  
  
Sekani:: Hey!  
  
Yami & Yami Bakura:: ::has their fists ready to punch each other as they looked at him:: Hm?  
  
Sekani:: ::sprays them with ice cold water and sends them back in different directions:: Knock it off!  
  
Yami Bakura:: ::twitches and shakes his head like a dog to dry his hair::  
  
Yami:: ::sweatdrops and gets up slowly::  
  
Sekani:: For the love of Ra, you two are acting like children! How old are you two?!  
  
Subaru:: They're over 3000 years old, Sekani.  
  
::Yugi and the others look at her in shocked::  
  
Yugi:: How did...  
  
Ryou:: She know that?  
  
Subaru:: ::blinks and slightly sweatdrops:: Just a guess.  
  
Marik & Yami Malik:: :;stares at her carefully::  
  
Sekani;: Come on Subaru. We've seen enough fights for one day. ::drops the fire hose and turns around::  
  
Subaru:: ::nods and looks at them:: See you all later. ::smiles softly at them and goes to her brother::  
  
Yami Bakura:: ::twitches:: Hey asshole! :;runs at him with a knife::  
  
Sekani:: ::eyes narrowed and grabs his wrist as he flipped him over::  
  
Yami Bakura:: :;winces:: What the hell are you?!  
  
Sekani:: I am a flow of water, and a bad current just caught you. ::walks off with his sister::  
  
Yami Bakura:: ::twitches and looks at the Millennium Ring as it was glowing:: ...~~They have Millennium Items?!~~  
  
::All of them headed for home as Yami and Yami Bakura glared at each other and cussing each other in Egyptian::  
  
Yami::   
  
Yami Bakura::   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ::At the Kaiba mansion, Seto is sleeping in his king size bed as he started dreaming::  
  
Seto:: ::looks around and blinks:: ..Subaru?  
  
Subaru:: ;:turns around as she wore a girl's uniform:: ::smiles softly:: Hello Seto.  
  
Seto:: ::goes over to her as he was in his white duelist outfit:: Subaru, I was wondering if...  
  
Subaru:: ::smiles and kisses his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck softly::  
  
Seto:: ::blinks a few times and wraps his arms around her waist softly as he continued the kiss::  
  
Subaru:: ::breaks the kiss and kisses his neck softly:: Seto, do you want to be my boyfriend?  
  
Seto:: ::blinks and smiles:: I was thinking of a king you to be my girlfriend..::kisses her forehead:: I would be happy to be your boyfriend, Subaru.  
  
Subaru:: ::smiles and nuzzles against him softly:: I love you Seto.  
  
Seto:: I love you too, Subaru. ::rubs her lower back softly::  
  
::Mokuba watches his brother kissing his pillow and smiles in his sleep::  
  
Mokuba:: Woah..Seto is really happy with his dream he is having.  
  
::Mokuba shakes his brother a few times::  
  
Mokuba:: Seto..Seto.  
  
Seto:: ::twitches a little and opens his eyes slowly as he was still tired:: ..Subaru?  
  
Mokuba:: ::blinks:: Seto, it's me! Mokuba!  
  
Seto:: ::is fully awake and sits up:: ::rubs his temples:: What is it, Mokuba? I was having a good dream..  
  
Mokuba:: Um..I had a nightmare..Can I stay here with you?  
  
Seto:: ::looks at him:: ..Alright. ::makes room for him:: Come on.  
  
Mokuba:: ::climbs in the bed and nuzzles against him:: Thanks brother.  
  
Seto:: You're welcome, Mokuba. ::holds him softly and closes his eyes as he began sleeping again::  
  
Mokuba:: ::slowly closes his eyes and sleeps:: ~~Don't worry Seto. I'll make you happy with the upcoming costume party this week.~~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- To be Continued. 


	5. Ancient Memories Returns Chapter 5

Ancient Memories Returns  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any songs in this fic.  
  
::At Domino High::  
  
Seto:: ::goes over to Yugi and the others:: Alright. All of you are invited, but don't cause any chaos in this or you'll be thrown out.  
  
Ryou:: I'll try to control my yami, Seto. I can't make any promises for his behavior.  
  
Yugi:: Along with Marik and his yami. Isis has to be there as well.  
  
Seto:: I know that, Yugi.  
  
Tea:: ::looks around:: Hey, where is Subaru and Sekani? They should have been here already.  
  
Tristan:: Well, I don't want to brag, but I saw some goons getting their asses kicked by two masked Egyptian people the other night.  
  
Serenity:: Really Tristan?  
  
Tristan:: ::nods:: Then there was this gateway or something as one soul was sent in by the boy warrior. The portal sealed and they vanished into thin air.  
  
Tea:: That is really freaky.  
  
Tristan:: ::nods::  
  
::As all of them were talking, Subaru and Sekani walked in::  
  
Subaru:: Hello everyone.  
  
Tea, Serenity, Ryou, Yugi, Yami, Joey Tristan:: Hey Subaru and Sekani.  
  
Sekani:: ::nods his head::  
  
Seto:: ::goes over to them:: Subaru, I am having a costume party this Saturday before the tournament starts in two weeks. Do you and your brother want to come?  
  
Subaru:: ::smiles a little:: We would Seto, but..::looks down:: something came up.  
  
Seto:: ::blinks:: Oh..Well, that's alright. ::holds her softly::  
  
Subaru:: ::blushes a little::  
  
Seto:: ::gets some images in his head and winces::  
  
Subaru:: ::blinks:: Seto? ::holds him by the shoulders:: Seto? Are you alright?  
  
Seto:: ::nods a little:: Somehow I got a little light-headed..I'll be fine. ::goes to his desk::  
  
Yugi:: ~~Strange, this isn't like Seto to do that in class before.~~  
  
Yami:: ~~He must have had something passing through his mind..~~  
  
::All of them took their seats as class started::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ::At the McAngel's home::  
  
Subaru:: ::reads her book quietly as she heard the doorbell:: ::blinks:: Who could that be? ::goes to the door and opens it up:: ::smiles:: Hello Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba:: Hello Subaru. Is your brother home? I need to tell you guys something.  
  
Subaru:: He's home. I'll call hi-- ::looks at her brother coming down the stairs:: Oh, nevermind.  
  
Sekani:: You wanted to see us, Mokuba? ::goes to the couch and sits down::  
  
Subaru:: ::sits down with her brother::  
  
Mokuba:: Yeah. I wanted to thank you two for playing along. Are you two ready for the costume party in two days?  
  
Subaru & Sekani:: You're welcome Mokuba.  
  
Subaru:: We'll be happy to come to the costume party. ::smiles softly::  
  
Sekani:: ::nods:: We'll make sure that no one will recognize us.  
  
Mokuba:: Cool! Seto is going to be wearing something. He's not telling me, so I'm just here to tell ya what he will be wearing on Saturday.  
  
Sekani & Subaru:: ::nods::  
  
Mokuba:: Well, I got to go get the party set up. ::smiles:: See ya two soon. ::bows and runs off::  
  
Sekani:: ..Nice kid. He reminds me of you, Subaru.  
  
Subaru:: ::smiles:: I can tell. Come on, we have to get our costumes ready.  
  
Sekani:: ::nods and goes upstairs to his room::  
  
Subaru:: ::goes to her room and starts making her costume::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------::At the Kaiba mansion, everyone is wearing their costumes as they also wore a mask to hide their appearance. Yugi: as the Dark Magician; Joey: as the Flaming Swordsman; Tea: as a waitress; Ryou: as an angel; Serenity: as the Dark Magician Girl; Tristan: as a mummy; Yami Bakura: as a devil; Marik: as a motorcyclist; Yami Malik: as Anubis; Yami: as Louis, from Interview with the Vampire; Seto: as Eric Draven from The Crow series; Mokuba: as Shippo; Isis: as a cat; and Mai: as a vixen::  
  
Joey:: This is what I call a party!  
  
Yugi:: ::nods and looks at Seto:: Man, Seto is really down in the dumps.  
  
Yami:: He'll understand that some people can't be at some parties.  
  
Serenity:: Yami? Do you want to dance?  
  
Yami:: ::blushes a little:: Alright. ::takes her hand and brings her to the dance floor::  
  
Mokuba:: ::sees something outside and opens the door:: Good, you two are here. ::looks at their costumes:: Nice costumes.  
  
Subaru:: ::wears a Vampire Princes Miyu kimono to send stray shinmas back:: Thank you Mokuba. I like your costume as well.  
  
Sekani:: :;wears a Zelgadis Greywards outfit as the cowl covered his mouth:: Thank you Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba:: Thanks. ::gives Subaru a mask:: Here you go. Seto is over there. ::points to the punch bowl::  
  
Subaru:: ::nods and goes on stage with her brother:: Should we give them a show?  
  
Sekani:: ::nods and makes the instruments play by themselves::  
  
Subaru:: ::holds the microphone and waits for the right moment to sing:: ::starts singing::  
  
No matter how hard this wind  
  
Tries to push me back  
  
I recite a single spell and  
  
Set the pace my own way  
  
Anyone who's jealous of my power  
  
And my beauty won't get in the way  
  
I won't flinch from any opponent  
  
As my cape flaps in the breeze  
  
Seto:: ::blinks:: ~~Who is that?~~ :;walks over to the stage::  
  
Yugi & Tea:: ::dances with each other to the music::  
  
Serenity & Yami:: ::dances to the music as Yami twirled her around once and dips her as he brought her back up again::  
  
Joey & Mai:: ::dances::  
  
Ryou, Isis, Marik, Yami Bakura & Yami Malik:: ::listens to the music::  
  
I want this, I want that  
  
Hey, that's just how girls are  
  
One slip and it's to hell you go  
  
So you'd better not get in my way  
  
Far away, I'm going where I want to  
  
Don't want this journey to end  
  
Even the worst of days I end with a smile  
  
Yami Malik:: I like this song.  
  
Yami Bakura, Marik, Isis and Ryou:: ::nod their heads to an agreement::  
  
Far away, embracing all the magic  
  
I wanna go beyond this day  
  
With my eyes on my dreams I keep walking on  
  
As far as I can  
  
Get along, try again  
  
Subaru:: ::smiles and bows as everyone applauded for her and her brother::  
  
Seto:: ::hears a slow dance song and holds her hand:: Excuse me, miss.  
  
Subaru:: ::blinks::  
  
Seto:: Would you like to dance?  
  
Subaru:: ::smiles softly:: I would like that very much. ::gets off stage and was escorted to the middle of the dance floor with him::  
  
::Everyone gets ready for the slow dance as the song came up::  
  
Na na na...  
  
This year is gonna be incredible  
  
This year is gonna be the one  
  
All the planets are linin' up for me  
  
This year I'm gonna have fun  
  
This year, I'll paint my masterpiece  
  
This year I'll be recognized  
  
I feel, I'll fall in love for real  
  
This year, this year  
  
January, I'll learn to fly  
  
February, love's gonna find me  
  
March, April, May,  
  
I'll get carried away  
  
Ooh, ooh  
  
Seto:: ::dances with Subaru as they both had their mask on:: Can I tell you something?  
  
Subaru:: Sure.  
  
Seto:: I'm having a little problem confessing my love to a girl who is a year younger than I am. She is very beautiful, but I keep having problems telling her that I love her.  
  
Subaru:: Who is the lucky girl?  
  
Seto:: Her name is Subaru McAngel.  
  
Subaru:: ::blinks a few times and smiles:: Just tell her the truth. I know she'll love you back.  
  
Seto:: ::smiles:: I hope so.  
  
January, I'll learn to fly  
  
February, love's gonna find me  
  
March, April, May,  
  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
  
This year is gonna be incredible  
  
This year is gonna be the one  
  
All the planets are linin' up for me  
  
This year I'm gonna have fun  
  
I'm gonna have fun  
  
Just watch me  
  
This year, this year, this year  
  
This year I will be havin' fun  
  
Just watch me having fun  
  
This year  
  
::Everyone claps at the song that was played by the DJ::  
  
Mokuba:: ::gets on stage and holds the microphone:: Okay everyone! It's midnight, so please reveal yourselves to each other! ::smiles::  
  
Seto & Subaru:: ::both takes each other's mask off::  
  
Seto:: ::blinks:: Subaru..  
  
Subaru:: ::smiles softly::  
  
Seto:: I thought you and your brother..::feels her finger on his lips::  
  
Subaru:: Let's say, that you got a wonderful sibling that knows to make you happy, Seto.  
  
Seto:: ::blinks and looks at Mokuba:: Mokuba..?  
  
Mokuba:: ::smiles and laughs softly::  
  
Seto:: ::smiles:: Thank you, Mokuba..  
  
Subaru:: ::nuzzles against him as she shut her eyes a little::  
  
Seto:: ::smiles:: You want me to take you home, Subaru?  
  
Subaru:: ::looks at him:: Alright, but let's stay like this for a while.  
  
Seto:: ::rubs her lower back softly:: Alright, Subaru.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ::Everyone thanked Seto & Mokuba for the party as they left. Seto takes Subaru to her house door as he looked at her softly::  
  
Seto:: I hope you have a good rest, Subaru.  
  
Subaru:: ::smiles:: I will. I hope you and your brother have good dreams tonight, Seto.  
  
Seto:: We will. ::kisses her forehead::  
  
Subaru:: ::holds his hand softly:: Seto..  
  
Seto:: Hm? ::looks at her hand holding his as he looked at her::  
  
Subaru:: I love you very much Seto.  
  
Seto:: ::smiles:: I love you too, Subaru.  
  
Subaru:: ::blushes::  
  
Seto:: Subaru?  
  
Subaru:: ::looks at him:: Yes, Seto?  
  
Seto:: Would you like to be my girlfriend?  
  
Subaru:: ::smiles softly:: Yes I would, Seto.  
  
Seto:: ::smiles and kisses her lips::  
  
Subaru:: ::kisses back and wraps her arms around his neck softly::  
  
Seto:: ::kisses her a little more and pulls her close to him::  
  
Subaru:: ::kisses him and slowly breaks the kiss:: You're a great kisser, Seto. ::blushes::  
  
Seto:: You're not bad yourself, Subaru.  
  
Subaru:: I'll see you when we wake up.  
  
Seto:: Alright. Goodnight Subaru-chan.  
  
Subaru:: Goodnight, Seto-chan.  
  
Subaru:: ::goes inside and shuts the door slowly::  
  
Seto:: ::smiles and heads for home::  
  
::Watching in the shadows, seven beings appeared as they watched::  
  
Shadow Being #1:: Are you sure this is where the Summoner and the Warrior are living?  
  
Shadow Being #5:: ::nods:: Trust me, I know their powers anywhere.  
  
Shadow Being #3:: Do you think they will bring the whole world to its knees?  
  
Shadow Being #7:: I know they will. ::smirks::  
  
Shadow Being #2:: Just remember that the boss has to know about this.  
  
Shadow Being #4:: ::nods:: He wants them alive, but what if they refused to help us?  
  
Shadow Being #6:: Don't worry, they will if they want to save their friends.  
  
::All the shadow beings nod their heads as they vanished to report their mission to the leader::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- To be Continued. 


	6. Ancient Memories Returns Chapter 6

Ancient Memories Returns  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the songs in this fic.  
  
::At Domino City, every duelist was at the middle of the city as they waited for the announcement::  
  
Announcer:: Alright! Fellow duelists, it's time for the tournament you waited for! Now I will go over the rules for this tournament!  
  
Seto:: ::listens and sighs:: This is going to be boring. If I was announcing the rules, it would be much easier for everyone to understand and start dueling.  
  
Subaru:: ::holds his hand softly:: Hey, don't about it Seto. You made Mokuba the official watcher of the duel so he can make sure no one can cheat.  
  
Seto:: ::looks at her and holds her hand softly:: Yeah. I'm glad that you are going to support me, Subaru. I just wanted to see you duel for the first time, that's all.  
  
Subaru:: You're welcome and it's okay. Besides, all of you have been playing this game before we got here. ::smiles softly::  
  
Seto:: ::smiles as he and the other duelists listened to the ending of the announcement::  
  
Announcer:: Alright! It's time to get moving and duel!  
  
::Everyone walks off as they began to find some opponents to duel::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Sekani:: ...::watches from the distance as he was with Mokuba:: So I'm your bodyguard in case some baka tries to capture you and help you who is cheating or not?  
  
Mokuba:: That's what my brother said. ::smiles:: I'm glad that my brother and your sister are dating. If they married, we'll be in-laws.  
  
Sekani:: ::nods:;  
  
Mokuba:: Hey Sekani?  
  
Sekani:: Hm?  
  
Mokuba:: Where is your mom at?  
  
Sekani:: ...You promise not tell anyone?  
  
Mokuba:: ::nods::  
  
Sekani:: ..She's dating some man. I'm really proud of her and I hope he can do a better job than our father.  
  
Mokuba:: ::blinks and smiles a little:; I know he will. What's his name?  
  
Sekani;: ::shrugs:: He is going to be coming for dinner tonight. Subaru wants you and Seto to come along too.  
  
Mokuba:: ::nods:: We'll be there. But I got a question.  
  
Sekani:: Hm?  
  
Mokuba:: Where is your dad at?  
  
Sekani:: He's at somewhere in China.  
  
Mokuba:: Oh..I guess that you don't get along with him, huh?  
  
Sekani:: No, I don't....Can you keep another secret?  
  
Mokuba:: ::nods::  
  
Sekani:: I'm a pyrokinesis and telepathic. My sister is a telekinesis and telepathic. We hide our powers from others so we wouldn't be noticed. Sometimes, we might have some more hidden powers..we're not sure exactly.  
  
Mokuba:: Wow..That's cool!  
  
Sekani:: ::nods:: Just don't tell your brother or your friends. We want to wait to reveal ourselves for who we are.  
  
Mokuba:: Promise Sekani.  
  
Sekani:: Thanks. ::smiles a little::  
  
Mokuba:: :;smiles and looks at the city:: Okay, let's start finding some cheaters.  
  
Sekani:: ::nods and walks off with Mokuba::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ::At the beach, Seto is dueling Rex Raptor as Subaru watched::  
  
Seto:: ::smirks:: Give it up, Raptor. You can't beat me. Go Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!  
  
::The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacks Rex's Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon::  
  
Rex Raptor:: ::winces and glares:: I'm not giving up!  
  
Subaru:: ::looks at him and then his card:: You have 500 Life Points left, Rex.  
  
Rex:: Tell me something I don't know.  
  
Subaru:: I can tell you this, you won't win.  
  
Rex:: ::growls:: Shut up bitch!  
  
Seto:: ::eyes narrowed:: I would watch what I say if I was you, Raptor.  
  
Rex:: What are you going to do? Kick my ass after this?! ::puts down his card face down::  
  
Seto:: Yeah. ::summons his god card, Obelisk the Tormentor:: First, I'll use the Stop Defense card to make your card in attack position.  
  
Rex:: ::sees his Uraby appeared:: Damn it!  
  
Seto:: Now, I'll finished it! Obelisk the Tormentor, destroy that card!  
  
Subaru:: ::watches the monster finishing off the Uraby and sending Rex back::  
  
Rex:: ::winces and gets up slowly::  
  
Seto:: ::goes over to him and punches his face as he then kicked him in the stomach::  
  
Rex:: :;winces and coughs up a little blood::  
  
Seto:: Next time, never insult my girlfriend, you sorry excuse for a duelist. ::takes his rare card::  
  
Subaru:: ::takes his picture and smiles:: Bye Rex.  
  
Seto:: ::smiles and goes over to her as he and her walked off::  
  
Subaru:: ::walks down the beach and looks at him:: Seto..  
  
Seto:: Hm?  
  
Subaru:: Do you and your brother want to come to dinner tonight?  
  
Seto:: We love to. ::smiles softly and kisses her forehead::  
  
Subaru:: ::smiles and hugs him as she kissed his lips gently::  
  
Seto:: ::kisses back and takes her home::  
  
::Little did they know, there was two shadow beings watching them carefully::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ::At the McAngel's home::  
  
Ms. McAngel:: ::gets her earrings on:: Okay you two, I want you on your best behavior. This is the first time I've found someone to love me.  
  
Sekani:: ::wears a formal suit:: We will mom, so don't worry. Besides, you need to meet Subaru's boyfriend as well.  
  
Subaru:: ::wears her black dress as she had her hair in a ponytail::  
  
Ms. McAngel:: ::smiles and hears the doorbell:: Sekani, can you please get that?  
  
Sekani:: Sure mom. ::goes to the door and opens it up:: ::smiles:: Hello Seto and Mokuba. Please come in.  
  
Seto:: ::walks in as he held a bouquet of roses and wears his school uniform:: Hello Mrs. McAngel, Sekani and Subaru. ::smiles softly at her::  
  
Ms. McAngel:: Well hello Seto and Mokuba. ::looks at them:: Please have a seat at the table.  
  
Mokuba:: Okay. ::goes to the table and sits down::  
  
Seto:: ::goes over to Subaru and kisses her softly:: These are for you. ::gives her the roses::  
  
Subaru:: ::blushes and takes the bouquet:: Thank you, Seto-chan.  
  
Mrs. McAngel:: So you are Subaru's boyfriend. ::smiles::  
  
Seto:: ::nods and escorts Subaru to her chair:: ::pulls out her chair as she sat down and pushes her chair in a little::  
  
Subaru:: Thank you Seto.  
  
Seto:: You're welcome, Subaru-chan. ::smiles as he sat next to her::  
  
Ms. McAngel:: ::hears the doorbell:: I'll get it. ::goes to the door and opens it:: ::smiles:: Hello.  
  
Sekani & Mokuba:: ::looks at their siblings and whispers to each other as they snickered::  
  
Seto:: Do I really want to know what they are talking about..?  
  
Subaru:: :;reads their minds and sweatdrops:: No, you don't. ::looks at Sekani and Mokuba:: ~~Don't even start humming the wedding you two. We're still boyfriend and girlfriend here.~~  
  
Sekani:: ~~Damn.~~  
  
Mokuba:: ::frowns and sighs::  
  
Ms. McAngel:: Kids, I want you to meet my boyfriend. ::holds a bouquet of white roses as she looked to her side:: You can come in. It's alright. ::smiles softly::  
  
::Ms. McAngel's boyfriend walks in as he wore a red suit and had his white- silvered hair covering his left eye::  
  
Seto & Mokuba:: ::eyes widen:: Pegasus?!  
  
Pegasus:: ::smiles and looks at them:: Well, if it isn't the Kaiba brothers? It's good to see you both again.  
  
Seto:: ::twitches and slightly growls::  
  
Mokuba:: ::shivers a little::  
  
Ms. McAngel:: You three know each other?  
  
Pegasus:: ::nods:: At my Duel Kingdom Island.  
  
Ms. McAngel:: ::smiles:: Well, Seto Kaiba is my daughter's boyfriend.  
  
Sekani:: ::gets up:: I'll get the food, mom. ::bows his head to Pegasus and goes to the kitchen::  
  
Ms. McAngel:: Thank you Sekani.  
  
Pegasus:: ::escorts her to her chair and pulls it out for her::  
  
Ms. McAngel:: ::blushes and sits down:: Thank you Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus:: ::smiles:: You're welcome, Celica.  
  
Subaru:: ~~I got a feeling..that this is going to be a long quiet dinner~~ ::looks at Seto and Mokuba::  
  
Sekani:: ::brings the food in as they started dinner::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ To be continued. 


	7. Ancient Memories Returns Chapter 7

Ancient Memories Returns  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any songs in this fic.  
  
::As we left off from Part 6, The McAngel family are having a nice dinner with Subaru's boyfriend, his little brother, and Ms. McAngel's boyfriend. Little did they know that they were being spied on by two shadow beings::  
  
Subaru:: :;quietly eats her food and swallows:: So Mr. Pegasus, how did you meet our mother?  
  
Pegasus:: Oh please, call me Pegasus. ::looks at Celica and then Subaru:: Well, Celica and I met when it was raining and she was having car trouble. Of course, I didn't want a lady to get soak in the rain, so I offered her to stay at my place for the night as soon as her car was fixed.  
  
Celica McAngel:: ::blushes:: Which he did and we talked, laughed, and felt each other's pain at the same time. ::holds Pegasus' hand::  
  
Pegasus:: ::holds her hand softly::  
  
Sekani:: ....  
  
Mokuba:: Sekani? You didn't say a word lately. Is something wrong?  
  
Sekani:: No, nothing's wrong. I've been thinking too much lately.  
  
Subaru:: ::looks at her brother a little::  
  
Seto:: What have you been thinking about?  
  
Sekani:: Nothing. Just thinking about...  
  
::A crash is heard from the living room::  
  
Subaru & Sekani:: ::turns their heads to the direction as their eye narrowed and rose out of their chairs::  
  
Celica:: ::eyes widen a little:: ~~No..not now. Why now?~~  
  
Sekani:: Pegasus, get our mother upstairs. ::looks at him from the corner of his left eye::  
  
Pegasus:: ::nods:: Come on Celica. ::holds her hand still and takes her upstairs to one of the rooms::  
  
Subaru:: Seto, get Mokuba and yourself upstairs.  
  
Seto:: No.  
  
Sekani:: ::takes his jacket off and throws it on the ground:: Okay, we don't have time for this. Seto, you and Mokuba hide somewhere. This is our fight, not yours.  
  
Subaru:: ::takes her dress off:: Good thing I wore some back up clothes under this. ::wears a black tank top and shorts::  
  
Sekani:: ::chuckles a little::  
  
Seto:: ::hides in the kitchen with Mokuba::  
  
Subaru & Sekani:: :;walks to the living room as their eyes were narrowed::  
  
::The two shadow beings appears and smirks coldly at them::  
  
Shadow Being #1:: Hello Subaru and Sekani..It's been a while since we saw each other.  
  
Subaru:: Yes it has, but we didn't thought about you bakas these years.  
  
Shadow Being #2:: ::eyes narrowed:: How cold to say to very old friends, Subaru.  
  
Sekani:: We're not your friends, baka! Now let's finish this from Egypt!  
  
::Both Sekani and Subaru gets into fighting stance as well as the Shadow Beings::  
  
Sekani:: ~~You get the one on the right, I'll get the one on the left. We'll do a cross..~~  
  
Subaru:: ~~and I'll throw the instant smoke bomb so there would be a confusion.~~  
  
Sekani:: ::nods::  
  
Shadow Being #2:: Are you ready to fight or are you two going to stare?  
  
Sekani & Subaru:: :;smirks:: Sure. Let's go! ::does a criss-cross at them as they did hand-to-hand combat at them::  
  
Shadow Being #1 & #2:: ::blocks some of the move as they were kicked in the stomach and stumbled back::  
  
Shadow Being #1:: Why don't you use your other skills?!  
  
Subaru:: Because we..  
  
Sekani:: didn't feel..  
  
Subaru & Sekani:: like it! ::kicks them out the broken window::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Mokuba:: ::blinks:: Seto, what are those things talking about? What did they mean other skills?  
  
Seto:: ::looks at them and then his brother:: I don't know, Mokuba. I just don't know.  
  
Seto & Mokuba:: :;watches the fight as they slightly shuts their eyes from a few crashes::  
  
Seto:: ~~Subaru..What are you and your brother hiding from us..? We could help you whatever you two are having problems with..Just let us help.~~  
  
Mokuba:: ::looks at his brother and frowns:: ~~Seto..~~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Subaru:: ::grabs something from her back pocket and throws it on the ground:: See this! ::watches the smoke appeared::  
  
Shadow Being #1 & #2:: ::coughs and glares as they looked around to find them::  
  
Sekani:: ~~Alright! Time to use our skills, sis!~~  
  
Subaru:: ::nods and uses her telekinesis to freeze them both in their spots::  
  
Shadow Being #1:: What in the name of..?!  
  
Shadow Being #2:: Which one has that ability?!  
  
Sekani:: ::smirks and lights up a lighter:: ::shoots a firewave at them both::  
  
Shadow Being #1 & #2:: ::shrieks in pain and winces::  
  
Subaru:: ~~May the gods and goddesses of Egypt have mercy on you both!~~  
  
Sekani:: ::opens the portal to the underworld as Subaru threw them both inside with her mind::  
  
Shadow Being #1 & #2:: ~~There's still more of us, you brats!!~~ ::vanishes inside the portal::  
  
Sekani:: ::seals up the portal and puts his lighter away:: Let's clean up the mess they made.  
  
Subaru:: ::nods and goes in the living room with him::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ::Pegasus and Ms. McAngel comes downstairs as Seto & Mokuba came out of the kitchen::  
  
Pegasus:: What in the world happened here?  
  
Mokuba:: What were those creatures? :;stands next to his brother::  
  
Ms. McAngel:: ....  
  
Seto:: ::looks at her and then his brother:: I don't know Mokuba, but we'll ask her later.  
  
Mokuba:: ::nods::  
  
Ms. McAngel:: ::looks around:: Subaru? Sekani? Where are you two?  
  
Subaru & Sekani:: ::cleans the living room up::  
  
Sekani:: We're over here, mom. ::picks upthe broken glass and puts it in a paper bag::  
  
Subaru:: ::places a plastic cover on the broken window::  
  
Seto:: ::goes over to Subaru and holds her around the waist softly:: Are you alright?  
  
Subaru:: ::looks over her should her and turns around as she faced him:: I'm fine, Seto-chan.  
  
Seto:: Are you sure?  
  
Subaru:: ::nods::  
  
Sekani:: Sorry for dinner. Is everyone alright?  
  
Pegasus & Ms. McAngel:: ::nods::  
  
Mokuba:: We're fine.  
  
Pegasus:: ::kisses Celica's forehead:: I'll see you tomorrow, Celica. ::Bows his head to the others:: Good day to you all. ::walks out the door as his limo driver opened the door for him:: ::gets in as the driver shut the door and goes to the driver's seat as he drove off with Pegasus::  
  
Mokuba:: Come on Seto. We have to get ready for the duel tomorrow.  
  
Seto:: ::nods and kisses Subaru's lips softly:: Goodnight Subaru, Sekani, and Ms. McAngel.  
  
Subaru:: ::kisses back:: Goodnight Seto-chan and Mokuba.  
  
Sekani & Ms. McAngel:: Goodnight Seto and Mokuba.  
  
Seto & Mokuba:: :;walks to their home as they went inside::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Ms. McAngel:: ..It was bound to happen. But why now?  
  
Subaru:: ..We don't know mom, but don't worry. We'll be okay.  
  
Sekani:: ::nods::  
  
Mrs. McAngel:: Subaru & Sekani..I don't want you two show your powers to anyone..or what you two can transform into. We're trying to have normal lives, but it looks like we can't.  
  
Subaru:: ::looks down::  
  
Sekani:: We know mom, but you can't change the fact for what we have and who we were in the past.  
  
Ms. McAngel:: I know Sekani..I know. Just promise me you two won't get hurt.  
  
Subaru:: ...We can't promise you that mom, but we'll try not to get hurt.  
  
Ms. McAngel:: ::nods and hugs them both:: Let's go to bed. ::goes upstairs and heads for her bedroom:: ::enters her room and shuts the door behind her::  
  
Sekani:: ....  
  
Subaru:: ...How many days do we have left to fight them again, Sekani?  
  
Sekani:: Five days and that's where the finals are held at the same day.  
  
Subaru:: ::nods:: Okay, let's go to bed then. ::goes upstairs and heads for her bedroom::  
  
Sekani:: ::goes upstairs and heads for his room as he closed the door behind him:: ~~Goodnight Subaru.~~  
  
Subaru:: ~~Goodnight Sekani.~~ ::shuts the door behind her::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
To be continued. 


	8. Ancient Memories Returns Chapter 8

Ancient Memories Returns  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any songs in this fic.  
  
::A flashback of Ancient Egypt occurs in Yami's & Seto's dream::  
  
Yami:: ::looks around:: What's going on here? Summoner? ::starts running down the halls::  
  
Priest Seto:: ::sees Yami:: Pharaoh! :;runs next to him:: We need to get out of here for you and for everyone's safety!  
  
Yami:: What is going on here, Priest Seto? Where is the Summoner?!  
  
Priest Seto:: ..Do you really want to know?  
  
Yami:: ::nods:: I do.  
  
Priest Seto:: Follow me. ::runs to the main entrance with Yami:: Hide. ::hides behind a fallen pillar::  
  
Yami:: ::hides next to him and peeks over the pillar::  
  
::Both of them saw seven shadow beings fighting the warrior and the summoner::  
  
Shadow Leader:: ::wears a cloak around him as his face was hidden:: Get the Pharaoh so we can rule this land and then the world!  
  
Summoner and Warrior:: I don't think so!  
  
Summoner:: Obelisk, Slifer, and Winged Dragon of Ra and Exodia the Forbidden One! Come forth to protect your home and pharaoh! ::summons the four gods as they appeared::  
  
Warrior:: By Osiris, we will seal you all for our future selves! ::runs at them and leaps in the air:: ::makes a large rip hole in the air with his Millennium Sword and lands on the ground as he was in a kneeling position::  
  
Summoner:: Go mighty Gods! ::sends the God monsters as they used their powers to send the shadow beings into the rip hole::  
  
Shadow Leader:: We shall return! :;gets sucked in along with his minions::  
  
Summoner:: ::breathes hard a little:: ...Return to your true forms, mighty Gods.. ::makes the gods into their card slabs again::  
  
Summoner & Warrior:: ::looks at them quietly:: ....  
  
Yami & Priest Seto:: ::blinks a few times::  
  
Summoner:: ::mouths out "Forgive us" to them as the flashback ended::  
  
Yami & Seto:: ::wakes up in their own rooms as they were in cold sweat::  
  
Seto:: ~~What..was that about?~~  
  
Yami & Seto:: ...~~It's time to ask Isis about this.~~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ::At the Museum::  
  
Seto:: What do you mean you won't tell us about our dreams, flashbacks or whatever they are?!  
  
Isis:: I'm sorry Seto and Pharaoh, but I cannot tell you about your flashbacks of the past. The only ones that can tell you are the people who was in the same past with your past lives.  
  
Yami:: ::sighs:: Thank you for your help, Isis.  
  
Isis:: You're welcome Pharaoh and Seto. ::bows and walks off::  
  
Seto:: ::sighs:: Great..We have the same dreams and we don't know what the hell is going on here. ::walks out of the Museum with Yami::  
  
Yami:: Don't worry, Seto. We'll find our answers soon enough. ::walks to the park with him:: Where is Subaru and Sekani?  
  
Seto:: Sekani is with my little brother and Subaru ::thinks:: I think she is out looking for some duelist I can duel with.  
  
Yami:: ::sits on the bench:: ...You still want to duel me ever since I beaten you, don't you?  
  
Seto:: Hell yes. ::sits on the bench with him::  
  
Yami:: ::chuckles a little:: I thought so.  
  
Seto:: You think that is normal, here is something that is going to shock you.  
  
Yami:: Hm?  
  
Seto:: I'll tell you about last night at dinner.  
  
::Yami looks at him curiously as Seto started telling him about last night::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ::Somewhere in Domino City::  
  
Mokuba:: :;watches some duelists with Sekani:: So Sekani, do you see any cheaters here?  
  
Sekani:: ::looks at them quietly:: ::looks at Mokuba:: None.  
  
Mokuba:: You used your power to read minds, didn't you?  
  
Sekani:: Hush.  
  
Mokuba:: ::laughs a little:: I knew it. ::walks down the streets with Sekani::  
  
Sekani:: ::looks at the duelists while walking with Mokuba::  
  
::As both Mokuba and Sekani were doing their job to make sure that there wasn't any cheaters in the tournament, Sekani suddenly feels something and stops as he held Mokuba close to him::  
  
Mokuba:: ::blinks:: Sekani..Are you feeling okay? Is something wrong?  
  
Sekani:: ::gets a serious look as he looked around:: ...I'm fine..We're going to have some company in a couple of minutes.  
  
Mokuba:: ::blinks:; Company?  
  
Sekani:: ::nods:; Stay close to me and you'll be safe. ::looks at an alley and the bridge:: ...  
  
Mokuba:: ::looks where he was looking at and stays close to him::  
  
::Sekani and Mokuba watched as three beings appeared from the bridge and two beings from the alley from the ground:: ::Each being wore a dark cloak around them as their glowing eyes were showing::  
  
Sekani:: ..I had a feeling you clowns would be here.  
  
Shadow Being #3:: Yess...but we are very unpleased for what you did to our comrades.  
  
Sekani:: Do I give a damn what you think or how you feel, bakas?  
  
Shadow Being #3:: You will join Su..  
  
Sekani:: ::gets into fighting stance:: I don't think so. ::his eyes glows a little::  
  
Shadow Being #4:: Pity..Then we have no choice to have our bait by force.  
  
::All the shadow beings starts fighting with Sekani as Mokuba hid behind a trashcan while he watched the fight::  
  
Sekani:: ::does a roundkick and lights up his lighter:: ;:shoots a few fireballs at them:: Back off assholes!  
  
Shadow Being #6:: ::appears behind him and chops him behind the neck::  
  
Sekani:: ::winces and falls down while dropping the lighter as he went into unconsciousness::  
  
Shadow Being #7:: Good aim..::looks at Mokuba and grabs him:: Let's go.  
  
Mokuba:: Hey! Seto! Subaru! Anyone! Help me!  
  
Shadow Being #7:: ::knocks him out and vanishes with him::  
  
Shadow Beings #3, 4, 5, and 6:: ::vanishes::  
  
Sekani:: .....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ::In the park of Domino City, Yami listened from Seto's experience from last night's dinner::  
  
Yami:: I don't believe it...Ms. McAngel's boyfriend is Pegasus?  
  
Seto:: ::nods:: Mokuba and I wasn't too thrilled about it either.  
  
Yami:: You know that one day they'll be wed.  
  
Seto:: I know..and it's not going to be easy for me if I will ever ask Subaru to--::pauses for a moment:: Nevermind..  
  
Yami:: You want to marry her someday, don't you? ::looks at him carefully::  
  
Seto:: ::grumbles a little as he nodded his head::  
  
Yami:: Seto, you have plenty of time to be ready for that. Right now, all of us are in school so there's nothing to be nervous about.  
  
Seto:: You're right Yami..but it doesn't change that we're still rivals and all.  
  
Yami:: ::nods and sees Subaru running towards them:: Subaru?  
  
Seto:: Subaru?  
  
Subaru:: ::takes a few breaths and looks at them:: Guys, someone got Mokuba!  
  
Seto:: What?! ::rises out of the bench as his eyes narrowed:: Who?!  
  
Yami:: Calm down, Seto. We will find him.  
  
Subaru:: ::nods:: I'll tell you on the way. Come on, we're taking the car. ::runs to the red car as she got in the driver's seat::  
  
Seto:: Where did you get that?  
  
Yami:: ::looks at her and nods as he was curious::  
  
Subaru:: It's a long story, but we need to get Mokuba and Sekani now. ::opens the car doors for them:: Get in.  
  
Yami & Seto:: ::gets in the car and shuts the doors behind them::  
  
Subaru:: ::Drives off as she locates her brother by thought:: ~~Hang on, Sekani. Give me the location where you are at..~~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ::In the alley, Sekani slowly regains consciousness as he got up slowly, holding his head::  
  
Sekani:: ~~By the gods and goddesses of Egypt..I am going to hurt those bakas so bad, it won't be even funny..~~ ::senses something:: ~~Subaru, I'm over here.~~  
  
:;Subaru drives the car to where he was at as she stopped::  
  
Subaru:: Sekani, are you alright?  
  
Sekani:: I'll be fine, but we need to find Mokuba.  
  
Subaru:: ::nods::  
  
Yami:: ::opens the car door for him as he helped him in:: Here you go.  
  
Sekani:: Thanks Yami. ::gets in the car:: ::blinks and looks at his sister:: Where did you get this..?  
  
Subaru:: I'll tell you when I take you home. You need your rest.  
  
Sekani:: Okay..Hey! Wait a minute!  
  
Subaru:: ::gets in the car as Yami was in the car as well as she drove off::  
  
Seto:: Face it, Sekani. Nothing is going to change her mind.  
  
Subaru:: ::Drives home as she took her brother into their house:: ::takes him upstairs to his room:: Okay, I kinda stole it from Mai. Don't tell her that, okay?  
  
Sekani:: Promise. :;slowly lies down on the bed::  
  
Subaru:: ::heals his wound:: We'll get Mokuba, just don't blame yourself alright?  
  
Sekani:: Alright. Just be safe, okay?  
  
Subaru:: Can't promise you that. ::nudges him:: We'll be back soon, I promise.  
  
Sekani:: ::nods and closes his eyes slowly as he rested::  
  
Subaru:: ::goes downstairs and gets into Mai's car as she drove off with Yami and Seto:: ~~Come on Mokuba. Give me the exact location of where you are at.~~  
  
Seto:: ::gets worried::  
  
Yami:: Don't worry Seto. We'll find and save him, alright?  
  
Seto:: ::nods:: But who would want to capture Mokuba?  
  
Subaru:: ::keeps driving:: ~~So they can get to me and my brother.~~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ::In an abandon cathedral, the shadow being ties up Mokuba on the cross, hanging above the ground::  
  
Shadow Being #5:: When Subaru or Sekani comes with your brother and the pharaoh, I will have either of the twins to serve us..  
  
::The shadow being looks over his shoulder as there was around fifteen duelists under his control::  
  
Shadow Being #5:: Now we wait for the prey to come..::chuckles and laughs madly::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
To be continued. 


	9. Ancient Memories Returns Chapter 9

Ancient Memories Returns  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any song in this fic.  
  
::As Subaru drive to find the current location of Mokuba, Seto & Yami were discussing something about their dreams from a few nights ago::  
  
Seto:: Yami, do you know any of these dreams lately? What do they mean?  
  
Yami:: My guess is that they are flashbacks from our past lives in ancient Egypt. The question is, who is the summoner and the warrior.  
  
Seto:: ::nods a little::  
  
Subaru:: ::keeps driving while keeping her eyes on the road:: ~~Come on Mokuba. Give me a hint where you are at.~~  
  
Seto:: ::looks at Subaru quietly and looks down a little::  
  
Yami:: What is the matter, Seto?  
  
Seto:: ..Nothing, Yami. I was just thinking of something that's all.  
  
Yami:: ..Alright. We'll discuss this when she isn't around, alright Seto?  
  
Seto:: ::nods slightly and stops:: ::eyes narrowed:: You are not my therapist, Yami.  
  
Yami:: ::chuckles softly:: But you agreed you'll talk to me later.  
  
Seto:: ::mumbles:: Damn you Yami..  
  
Yami:: ::smirks and looks ahead while Subaru was still driving::  
  
Seto:: ::looks ahead and keeps most of the insults to himself::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ::In the abandon cathedral, Mokuba wakes up a little to find out where he was at::  
  
Mokuba:: ..~~Where...Where am I?~~ :;sees a few holy items:: ~~I'm..in a church?~~  
  
Shadow Being #5:: ::Chuckles:: When one of the twins comes, I will captured them and bring them to my master..  
  
Mokuba:: ..~~Oh no..Subaru..Sekani..They're going to be in danger because of me..~~ ::shuts his eyes:: ~~Someone help me..~~  
  
Shadow Being #5:: :;smirks:: Everyone, get into your positions for the arrival. ::looks at the possessed duelists as they hid in the shadows::  
  
Shadow Being #5:: :;gets into his hiding spot as he waited::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Subaru:: :;senses something and drives to the abandon cathedral::  
  
Seto:: ::blinks:: Subaru, why are we going to that place?  
  
Subaru:: Because that is where Mokuba is being held.  
  
Yami:: Hm? How do you know that, Subaru?  
  
Subaru:: Just a gut feeling. Besides, this would be one out of many places to hold a hostage in.  
  
Seto:: She has a point. It's big enough to have the whole gang of them in there.  
  
Yami:: ::nods:: ~~Something tells me that this isn't right..~~  
  
Subaru:: ::drives up to the cathedral as she parked the car:: :;gets out of the car and looks at the cathedral:: ~~Hang on Mokuba. We're here.~~  
  
Seto & Yami:: :;gets out of the car and stands besides her on each side::  
  
Subaru:: Let's go. ::walks towards the doors::  
  
Seto & Yami:: ::nods their heads as they followed her to the doors::  
  
::Subaru pushes the doors open as they went inside the cathedral while they walked down the aisle:: ::Subaru suddenly stops in the middle of the aisle as Yami and Seto stopped as well::  
  
Seto:: What's wrong? Why did you stop?  
  
Yami:: ::looks at her::  
  
Subaru:: ...We've got company.  
  
Yami:: Hm? :;sees a few shadows moving::  
  
Seto:: ::eyes narrowed as he got into a fighting stance::  
  
Mysterious Voice:: ::chuckles:: Enjoy fighting my puppets, fool! ::the laugh echoes as there was a few lights on in the cathedral::  
  
::A band of possessed duelists appeared all around them as Yami got into a fighting stance as well::  
  
Subaru:: ...You two keep them busy. I'm going to get Mokuba and then we can get the hell out of here.  
  
Seto:: Sounds good to me.  
  
Yami:: ::nods:: ...Subaru.  
  
Subaru:: ::looks at him:: Yes Yami?  
  
Yami:: You be careful, alright?  
  
Subaru:: I'll try. ::smiles and does a flip over the possessed duelists as she ran ahead::  
  
Seto:: Let's give them a good fight, Yami. ::smirks::  
  
Yami:: ::nods::  
  
::The possessed duelists charges at them as both of them did some martial arts to defend themselves::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ::Subaru runs down the aisle and looks up as she spotted Mokuba tied up against a cross as it was hanging above the floor::  
  
Subaru:: Mokuba! Hang on! ::looks around and sees some staircase going upstairs and then the chandelier:: ~~This will do.~~ ::runs to the stairs and runs up the stairs::  
  
Mysterious Voice:: ::chuckles and slashes her back with his razor-sharped claws:: Where do you think you are going, Subaru McAngel?  
  
Subaru:: ::winces and shakes a little:: ;:looks at her attacker as her eyes narrowed:: It's you..  
  
Shadow Being #5:: That's right. ::chuckles:: I've been waiting for the right time to get you too.  
  
Subaru:: Well you can keep on dreaming, baka. You are not going to get me or my brother to serve your master. ::reaches to the top and gets into fighting stance::  
  
Shadow Being #5:: ::gets into a fighting stance and smirks coldly::  
  
::Both Subaru and the shadow being begins fighting each other::  
  
You said you wanted to see Paris  
  
So I took you to the movie "Bon Amie" or something like that  
  
And then you said you were embarrassed  
  
Because I never bought you jewelry  
  
Television shopping fixed all that  
  
Funny thing  
  
'Cause I've haven't seen you lately  
  
When I called your house  
  
It wasn't you who told me  
  
Subaru:: ::does a roundkick at him:: You're not bad, baka. Let's see if you can keep up with the pace. ::does a backflip and grabs a candleholder::  
  
Shadow Being #5:: ::chuckles and goes at her with his claws as he sliced the candleholder in half::  
  
Subaru:: ::smirks and hits him with the head and side with the half pieces of the candleholder::  
  
I want it back  
  
I used all my money tryin' to please you  
  
Now I want it back  
  
Want it all back  
  
Want it all Back  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Seto & Yami:: :;does a sidekick at the last possessed duelists::  
  
Seto:: That's the last of them.  
  
Yami:: Now let's go find Subaru and Mokuba.  
  
Seto:: ::nods and runs ahead of him::  
  
Yami:: ::runs after Seto::  
  
::both of them run down the aisle as they head a few clashing and crashing::  
  
Seto:: ::looks above him:: Mokuba!  
  
Yami:: ::looks up and then the balcony:: Seto! Subaru is fighting with something!  
  
Seto:: What?! ::looks at the balcony as he saw Subaru and the Shadow Being fighting::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Subaru:: ::gets some deep cuts on her right arm and body as she winced in pain:: ::grabs a pocket knife and leaps from the balcony to the cross as she started cutting Mokuba free:: Seto! Get ready to catch him!  
  
Seto:: ::nods as he was worried at the same time::  
  
Yami:: ::looks at her and then the shadow being as it flew behind her:: Subaru! Look out!  
  
Subaru:: Huh? :;cuts Mokuba free and looks over her shoulder:: Shit!  
  
Shadow Being #5:: ::slashes her back and smirks::  
  
Subaru:: ::slightly screams and winces:: ::turns around and stabs the shadow being's right arm::  
  
Seto:: ::catches Mokuba:: Hang on Subaru! We're coming to help you!  
  
Subaru:: ::gets up and bounces off the shadow being's head:: Get Mokuba to the car! We don't want him getting hurt by this creep! ::lands on the balcony and takes a few breaths::  
  
Seto:: ::nods and runs to the car with Mokuba in his arms:: ::heads for the car and places Mokuba in the passenger seat::  
  
Yami:: ::follows him:: Seto!  
  
Seto:: ::turns around with anger mixed with worried and scared face:: What is it Yami?!  
  
Yami:: ::looks at him with calm eyes:: Do you want me to watch Mokuba so you can get Subaru?  
  
Seto:: ::nods:: I..I would like that..Thank you Yami.  
  
Yami:: You're welcome Seto. ::gets in the car and watches over Mokuba::  
  
Seto:: ::runs back inside the cathedral to find Subaru::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Subaru:: ::breathes hard and uses her powers to freeze:: This is for Sekani...:;throws him to the side of the cathedral::  
  
Shadow Being #5:: ::winces::  
  
Subaru:: This is for Mokuba...:;throws him to the other side of the cathedral::  
  
Shadow Being #5:: ::winces and coughs out black blood as his eyes narrowed::  
  
Subaru:: ..And this if for me. ::sends a powerful mindshock into his mind::  
  
Shadow Being #5:: ::shrieks in pain as he twitched a lot::  
  
Subaru:: ::opens the portal and sends him inside:: Osiris will handle you himself..  
  
Shadow Being #5:: ~~Nooooo!!~~ ::vanishes::  
  
Subaru:: ::seals up the portal and falls on her knees as she held her body close while she shivered::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Seto:: ::runs and blinks as his eyes widen:: Subaru! ::goes over to her and kneels down:: ...Oh my god..Subaru. :;strokes her face a little as he picked her up in his arms softly::  
  
Subaru:: :;winces and smiles a little weak:: S..Seto..  
  
Seto:: Shh..Don't speak. ::runs to the car with her in his arms::  
  
Yami:: :;sees Seto as he saw Subaru wounded:: ::eyes widen:: Seto! What happened to her?  
  
Seto:: She got hurt, but I didn't see the creature that attacked her. ::puts her in the back seat next to Yami:: ::gets into the driver's seat and drives off to the hospital::  
  
Yami:: ::frowns and strokes Subaru's hair a little as he got a few images in his mind:: ::blinks a little:: ~~This seems familiar..~~  
  
Seto:: ::frowns and keeps driving:: ~~Hang on, Subaru. We're going to help you..we made a promise to that.~~  
  
::All of them reached the hospital as the medic staff took her into emergency room to fix her up. In the Shadow Realm, the lord of the shadow beings watched from his black orb::  
  
Shadow Leader:: ::smirks:: Good..Very good. Now we start on phase two in our plan..::chuckles darkly::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
To be continued. 


	10. Ancient Memories Returns Chapter 10

Ancient Memories Returns  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any song in this fic.  
  
::In the McAngel's home, Subaru had just recently got out of the hospital from her battle with Shadow Being #5 yesterday:: ::Everyone came and entered the living room while they were enraged from what they had heard from Seto, Yami and Mokuba::  
  
Joey:: I can't believe it! What creep would harm Subaru!?  
  
Sekani:: ....  
  
Mokuba:: Well there was a group of some shadowy beings and they fought Sekani, but one of them knocked him out behind the neck.  
  
Tristan:: ::blinks:: Damn. Sekani got his ass kicked by a group of thugs?  
  
Sekani:: ...They weren't thugs..They were something else.  
  
Mai:: And how did my car got stolen, that is my question here!  
  
Tea:: No one cares about your stupid car, Mai! This is Subaru and some goons we are talking about here!  
  
Mai:: ;:rolls her eyes:: Whatever..  
  
Serenity:: Where is Seto and Yami?  
  
Sekani:: They are in Subaru's room to see how she is doing..::pushes off from the wall and slowly walks out of the room:: I am going to see her as well.  
  
Mokuba:: ::Frowns::  
  
Joey:: Hold it man.  
  
Sekani:: ::stops for a moment:: ...What is it?  
  
Ryou:: We want to know--  
  
Seto:: ::comes downstairs with Yami behind him:: What the hell is going on here with these attacks..  
  
Yami:: ::Comes downstairs with a serious look::  
  
Sekani:: ....It's not really worth discussing. ::goes upstairs:: ..I suggest you all get ready for the finals. ::heads for his sister's room and shuts the door behind him::  
  
Joey:: ::growls:: That jerk! He should tell us what the hell is going on here so we can help!  
  
Yugi:: Joey! It's his choice if he wants to tell us or not! We can't force him into telling us or there is going to be more havoc than it already is!  
  
Joey:: ::mumbles:: Yeah, I know..Sorry for the outburst.  
  
Yami:: It's alright Joey. You're angry like everyone and it's no one's fault for what happened.  
  
Seto:: ....::sits in a chair as he placed his chin on his folded hands::  
  
Mokuba:: ::stands next to his brother with a worried look::  
  
Ryou:: Seto..Are you going to be alright?  
  
Seto:: ...I'll be fine, Ryou.  
  
Serenity:: ::sits down on the couch:: ...How many days till the finals?  
  
Mokuba:: Three days.  
  
Tristan:: I'm sure that she'll be fine by then. So relax and look on the bright side.  
  
Seto:: What bright side...?  
  
Tristan:: Well at least she wasn't killed or something.  
  
Seto:: ::gets up and decks Tristan:: Shut up! I don't want to even think of that, you pointy-haired, pea-brain bastard!  
  
Tristan:: ::falls over and winces as he held his jaw::  
  
::Yami, Mokuba and Ryou holds back Seto as Yugi and Joey held Tristan back from starting a fight between them::  
  
Tea:: Chill out you two! This isn't going to get us anywhere if you two fight each other!  
  
Isis:: That's right.  
  
::both Seto and Tristan calm down a few minutes later as they were at opposite sides of the room::  
  
Yami:: ::leans against the wall and crosses his arms:: ...  
  
Yugi:: What are you thinking about Yami?  
  
Yami:: A lot..but I don't wish to talk about it.  
  
Yugi:: Okay..  
  
::Everyone said their good-byes to Sekani and told him to tell Subaru to get well soon as they headed for home::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ::Three days later, Yami, Marik, Seto, Serenity, Isis, and Joey were in the finals as they and their friends headed to an open field as there was a dueling center::  
  
Joey:: Alright! My sister and I are in the finals together!  
  
Serenity:: ::smiles:: Don't forget Seto, Yami, Marik and Isis, Joey. They are in the finals too.  
  
Joey;: I know. :;gets embarrassed as he turned red on the cheeks and chuckles::  
  
Mai:: ::sees two beings in jeans and wearing a hooded top as they wore sunglasses:: Hey, who are those two?  
  
Seto:: Hm? ::looks at them:: Must be the other two finalists.  
  
Marik:: Exactly how many people won the tournament..?  
  
Seto:: Eight.  
  
Yami:: That is the limit for finalists, right?  
  
Seto:: ::nods as he and the others went inside the building:: You better control your Yami, Marik..::eyes narrowed::  
  
Marik:: No promises there, Seto.  
  
Seto:: ::mutters:: Damn it all..Knowing him, he wouldn't.  
  
::All of them entered the dueling center as they were checking out their decks to see if everything was in place and draws their number to see who would be dueling who::  
  
Mokuba:: ::goes to the other two finalists as he looked at them:: Draw a number sphere please. ::holds up the box in front of them::  
  
Mysterious Finalists #1 & #2:: ::draws a sphere from the box:: ::The first finalist draws a six as the second one draws out a three::  
  
Mokuba:: ::writes down the numbers:: Okay, you two are all set. ::smiles as they put the number sphere in:: Just get ready. ::walks off::  
  
Mokuba:: Okay everyone! Get ready for your opponents you are going to be dueling against! Have fun dueling!  
  
::A rumble was heard as everyone looked around::  
  
Tea:: What is going on?  
  
::A laughter was heard as everyone was transported into a virtual reality duel game of Ancient Egypt::  
  
Mysterious Finalists #1 & #2:: ::eyes narrowed as the laughter::  
  
Shadow Leader:: ::chuckles and appears on his throne with his shadow beings on each side of the throne:: Welcome past and new duelists..Welcome to my realm. ::smirks::  
  
Yami Bakura and Yami Malik:: Who the hell are you, you damn fucking asshole!?  
  
Tristan:: ::mumbles:: Took the words right out of everyone's mouth..  
  
Shadow Leader:: I am the leader of the Shadow Beings. I am the one that sent my minions to get the twins, Subaru and Sekani, to be on my team so I can rule this weak world..  
  
Joey:: That ain't gonna happen, pal!  
  
Shadow Leader:: Oh really? ::looks at his shadow minions #3, 4, 6, and 7::  
  
Joey:: ::growls::  
  
Shadow Leader:: Now...let's begin our duel, ladies and gentlemen..::chuckles and slowly laughs darkly::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
To be continued. 


	11. Ancient Memories Returns Chapter 11

Ancient Memories Returns  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any song in this fic.  
  
::In the visual world of Ancient Egypt, Yugi and the others, along with the two mysterious duelists, looked around as they looked at the Shadow Leader and his minions::  
  
Shadow Leader:: Welcome fellow duelists to our realm. Two of my beings will be fighting against two of you in a tournament. ::chuckles darkly::  
  
Shadow Beings #3, 4, 6, and 7:: ::looks at them and their leader::  
  
Shadow Beings #3 & #4:: We'll choose you two to fight. ::points to Seto and Yami::  
  
::Before Yami and Seto could reply, the two mysterious duelists stepped up::  
  
Mysterious Duelist #1:: We'll duel you..  
  
Mysterious Duelist #2:: ::nods::  
  
Shadow Beings #3 & #4:: ::nods as they went to their dueling platform::  
  
Mysterious Duelists #1 & #2:: ::goes to their platform::  
  
Shadow Being #3:: We want to know who you two are..  
  
Mysterious Duelist #1:: You really want to know?  
  
Shadow Beings #3 & #4:: ::nods::  
  
Mysterious Duelist #1:: ::smirks:: Well, if you two insist..::takes his disguise and shades off as he wore his school uniform::  
  
Mysterious Duelist #2:: ::takes her disguise and shades off as she wore her school uniform while she was still in bandages::  
  
Yugi, Mokuba, Ryou, Tea, Serenity, Joey, Tristan, Isis:: Sekani?! Subaru?!  
  
Yami, Seto, Yami Bakura, Marik, Yami Malik:: ::eyes widen as their mouths were opened slightly::  
  
Shadow Leader:: ::smirks:: Well, we finally meet again, you little brats.. This time you two will be on our side so we can rule this world.  
  
Wound Subaru:: Not a chance..  
  
Sekani:: So you better keep on dreaming, you bastard. ::eyes narrowed::  
  
Shadow Leader:: ::eyes narrowed:: We'll see about that.  
  
Sekani & Wounded Subaru:: ::looks at their friends::  
  
Wounded Subaru:: We're sorry for not being honest to you all..  
  
Seto:: It's alright..Just be careful.  
  
Sekani:: We'll try. ::looks at his sister as he pulled out his millennium sword:: Let's do this sis.  
  
Wounded Subaru:: ::nods as she brushed her hair away behind her ear as there was a millennium earcuff on her right ear::  
  
::Both started glowing as they transformed as they were in their past forms::  
  
Yami & Seto:: ::eyes widen::  
  
Shadow Leader:: ..Looks like you can't trust anyone these days..  
  
Warrior Sekani:: Shut up and let's duel, bakas!  
  
Summoner Subaru:: I'll explain everything..Maybe it would be easier for you all of you remember everything in the past.  
  
::Both teams draw out their hand of cards as Yugi and the others were in another part of the realm::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ::Yugi & the others looked around as they pondered what they were about to see::  
  
Summoner Subaru:: ~~Three thousand years ago, the young pharaoh went out of the palace once for a while to see his friends. He also found me, a young teenager who was an outcast to many people in the city.~~  
  
How can you see into my eyes  
  
like open doors.  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb.  
  
Summoner Subaru:: ~~Three Egyptian soldiers all were chasing me because I stole an apple so I can survive on the streets. The young pharaoh, in his disguised, followed them along with is friends as they wanted to know where I lived.~~  
  
Without a soul  
  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
::All of them watched when Yami was still pharaoh as he dressed up in rags to see his friends as he saw Subaru's past self. They also watched when Subaru's past self running away from the soldiers as Yami and the other's past selves ran after them::  
  
Summoner Subaru:: ~~One day, I was captured and was brought forth to see the pharaoh so I could get my punishment. But I thought otherwise as I fought against the soldiers in front of him and his fellow priests.~~  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Summoner Subaru:: ~~The pharaoh was impressed by my spirit for my own freedom and decided to have me in his royal court. He asked me to be his entertainer/Summoner and I accepted it as I gave him performances whenever he wanted as he fell in love with me. But unknown to us, Priest Seto fell in love with me as well.~~  
  
Seto:: ::blinks:: Damn I have very good taste of picking women.  
  
Yami:: Yes, so do I.  
  
::Everyone watched her fighting the soldiers and accepting the offer from Yami's past self as they watched her performance. They also noticed Priest Seto's glare at Yami as he left the throne room with the other priests::  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me.  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
Summoner Subaru:: ~~A few days later, the people made a few stone slabs of monsters and the Egyptian Gods for the pharaoh and his priests for the past few years, but Priest Seto did not change his mind about the pharaoh. Priest Seto walked past the pharaoh's chambers as he overheard the pharaoh talking to his other priests to ask me to be his queen, which enraged Priest Seto because he wanted me and not him.~~  
  
:;Everyone watched the Egyptians presenting their gifts to the pharaoh and his priests while Priest Seto was in the shadow of the kingdom. They also watched the day when Priest Seto was walking past the chamber of the pharaoh's as he overheard the conversation and stormed off to his chambers to get his millennium rod::  
  
Yami:: ::looks at him:: You were really that jealous, weren't you?  
  
Seto:: ....::remembers it clearly:: Oh yes and I am still pissed off at you. ::looks at Yami::  
  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
  
without your love, darling.  
  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
Summoner Subaru:: ~~A few weeks passed as daylight slowly turned into darkness suddenly and a rumble was heard not too far from the kingdom. A dark ruler suddenly appeared calling himself the Shadow Lord as he wanted to take over the kingdom so he can rule the world in the future, but there was something he did not expect to get in his way..~~  
  
All of this sight  
  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark  
  
but you were there in front of me  
  
::They all watched as they saw Subaru's and Sekani's past selves standing in front of the kingdom as they held their weapons for battle::  
  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
Joey:: No way! They were the ones that got in that thing's way!?  
  
Isis:: ...Yes Joey, they were and they still are.  
  
Seto:: ::looks at her:: You knew this, didn't you? You used your Millennium Tauk to see the past..  
  
Yami:: ::looks at her with a serious face::  
  
Isis:: ::nods her head a little::  
  
Yami Bakura:: Hell I knew what happened in the past..::looks at Yami:: If the shitty, sorry ass pharaoh asked me about this, I would have been *gladly* to tell about it.  
  
Yami:: ::eyes narrowed:: Do you want me to seal you up in the Shadow Realm again, you sick-minded bastard who is having his PMS?  
  
Yami Bakura:: ::growls and rolls up his sleeve:: I want to see you try, porcupine head..  
  
Yugi & Ryou:: Can you two please stop fighting for a while?!  
  
Yami:: ::mumbles:: I'll try, but I make no promises towards him.  
  
Yami Bakura:: ::looks at Ryou:: If I did, then it wouldn't be in my category of my purpose of being here.  
  
::Everyone sweatdrops and groans a little as they sulk their heads::  
  
Summoner Subaru:: ~~Both I and the warrior both fought the shadow beings and their ruler. I called forth the four gods from the stone slabs while the warrior prepared to send them in a prison until I and the warrior was reborn in the future.~~~  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
::All of them watched the attacking of the kingdom as Subaru summoned the Egyptian god monsters slabs to be alive to protect their home from the evil forces and Sekani jumping high in the air and slashing a large rip hole in the air. The Egyptian god monsters blasted the Shadow Lord and his minions into the rip hole as Sekani sealed it up and lands on the ground in a kneeling position while Subaru sent the Egyptian god monsters into their stone slabs again::  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Yami:: ...Oh Ra..I remember it all now..  
  
Seto:: ::remembers all what happened while he was a Priest:: ...::shuts his eyes tightly::  
  
Serenity:: ..What happened next..? Did they survived?  
  
Yami:: They did...but they were in a very weak condition..She promised me that she wouldn't leave me, but when the time came...:;stops for a moment::  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
Seto:: ..She stabbed herself with the Millennium Rod as Yami smashed his puzzle, which their souls were sealed in their items.  
  
Yami:: ...She kept her promise and waited for the time to meet again..::looks at Seto:: You are very lucky to have found and love her first, Seto.  
  
Seto:: ::nods:: The warrior fought against the opposing servants and was stabbed through the heart by one of the guards.  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside.  
  
Summoner Subaru:: ~~Now you remembered everything..~~ ::brings everyone back to the tournament as they were almost finishing their duel::  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- To be continued. 


	12. Ancient Memories Returns Chapter 12

Ancient Memories Returns  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any songs in this fic.  
  
::As we left off from our last chapter, Yami, Seto and the others watched the images of Ancient Egypt as they remembered their past. As everyone was teleported back to the tournament, there was a thick smoke around the arena as they couldn't see who won the duel::  
  
Joey:: ::blinks and looks at the arena:: What happened? Who won the duel here?  
  
Tristan:: I dunno, but it seems we have to wait till that smoke clears.  
  
Yugi:: ::looks determined as he looked at the arena:: ~~I hope Subaru and Sekani won..We're not going to lose them to those creatures.~~  
  
Seto:: ::looks at the arena as he tighten his hand into a fist a little:: ~~Come on..I know you two can beat them at their own game.~~  
  
::Everyone watched as the smoke lifted up as Subaru and Sekani were standing as the shadow beings were kneeling down a little::  
  
Mai:: They won!  
  
Joey:: Alright!  
  
Tea:: Way a go, Sekani & Subaru!  
  
Yami & Seto:: ::smiles as they sighed in relief softly::  
  
::Both Summoner Subaru and Warrior Sekani detransformed into their normal selves as they looked at the Shadow Leader::  
  
Sekani:: Face the facts, Shadow Lord. You can't beat us.  
  
Wounded Subaru:: That's right. We have our friends to help us through just like we would help them through with anything.  
  
Shadow Leader:: Oh really..::eyes flashed dark gray as he sent his minions towards their friends::  
  
Subaru & Sekani:: ::eyes widen and casted a barrier around them as the Shadow Beings were shocked and blasted back from the barrier::  
  
Yugi:: What the..? How come we're not hurt?  
  
Mokuba:: The got special powers..::covers his mouth:: Oops..  
  
Seto:: How long did you knew that, Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba:: ^^; Heh heh..Since Sekani told me about it three weeks ago.  
  
::Everyone anime falls as they sweatdropped::  
  
Yami Bakura:: I knew they were different somehow..::twitches::  
  
Yami Malik:: Hai..  
  
Isis:: Actually..I already knew that before Mokuba knew about it.  
  
Everyone:: Then why didn't you tell us that in the first place?!  
  
Isis:: ::Sweatdrops:: You've never ask.  
  
Everyone:: ::sweatdrops::  
  
::Everyone looks at Subaru & Sekani as they looked at the Shadow Leader and his minions::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Wounded Subaru:: You know the rule, Shadow Lord..You have to fight us to get to them.  
  
Sekani:: ::smirks:: That is if you are up to it..  
  
Shadow Leader:: Are you sure about that, brats? ::chuckles darkly::  
  
Sekani & Wounded Subaru:: Just bring it! :;gets into fighting stance::  
  
Shadow Leader:: Alright..Minions! Attack at once!  
  
:;The Shadow beings starts charging at them at full speed::  
  
Life's just, a game  
  
we all want to win  
  
Keep your hand a secret  
  
unleash the monsters within  
  
::Subaru uses her telekinesis to stop them in mid-air as Sekani light up his lighter as he shot a fire wave while he burned the shadow beings::  
  
Sometimes it's over  
  
before its even begun  
  
If someone else gets hurt  
  
then what have you really won  
  
::Everyone watched while the shadow beings shrieked in pain as Subaru flings them back with her eyes narrowed::  
  
Yami:: ::sees the shadow beings glowing and forming together into a large shadow creature:: Subaru! Sekani! Watch out for that!  
  
Wound Subaru:: We know Yami. We can handle it. ::looks at her brother:: You ready?  
  
Sekani:: ::nods:: Always been ready, sis.  
  
Sekani & Wounded Subaru:: Let's go! ::pulls out their cards from their decks::  
  
I'm always one card short  
  
always one day late  
  
for once I'd like an ending  
  
I can celebrate  
  
I stacked the deck myself  
  
so there's no one else to blame  
  
I need just one more move  
  
one final chance to prove  
  
::Seto, Yami, Marik draws out their Egyptian God cards out to help them out::  
  
Shadow Leader:: Get them now fools! ::watches the shadow creature charging at them::  
  
Wounded Subaru:: ::smirks a little:: We doubt that. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Magician of Black Chaos! Exodia the Forbidden One! Winged Dragon of Ra! Obelisk the Tormentor! Slifer the Sky Dragon! Red Eyes Black Dragon! Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl! Come forth to save this world from this evil! ::All the cards, even Seto's, Yami's and Marik's, started glowing as all the monster cards came to life::  
  
Everyone:: ::eyes widen as their jaws dropped::  
  
Yami Bakura & Yami Malik:: DAMN!  
  
Joey:: Geez! She is gonna have a major migraine in the morning!  
  
::Everyone nodded their head as Seto, Isis, and Yami looked concerned while watching Subaru's & Sekani's battle::  
  
Is what happens next in your control  
  
Are you doing what you want or what you've been told  
  
Do you choose the card from your own hand  
  
Or are we just puppets in a master plan  
  
One more move  
  
Shadow Leader:: ::eyes widen a little:: How can that be possible?! You are not even in your Summoner form!  
  
Wounded Subaru:: That's why I believe in myself and the others. Remember Shadow Lord, you cannot break our friendship, even if you tried possessing them they will not forget our friendship.  
  
Sekani:: Face it Shadow Lord..You've lost! ::twirls his millennium sword and waits for the right moment::  
  
Wounded Subaru:: Protect the world...protect your masters and mistresses so they can have a bright future ahead of them. ::looks at the monsters as she looked at the shadow creature::  
  
:;The monsters attacks the shadow creature from all angles::  
  
Shadow Creature:: ::growls low and tries attacking them all at once::  
  
I can win this game  
  
One card short  
  
One day late  
  
Gimme something  
  
Something to celebrate  
  
I stacked the deck myself  
  
so there's no one else to blame  
  
One more move I'm gonna win this game  
  
::The monsters used their special abilities as a bright beam cannon was shot into the shadow creature's body while the shadow creature shrieks in pain as it slowly disintegrated while falling back::  
  
::Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright light as they kept watching the battle::  
  
I'm gonna win this game  
  
Shadow Leader:: No! This can't be! I won't be beaten again! ::powers up::  
  
I'm gonna win this game  
  
Sekani:: ::jumps in the air and makes a large rip hole with one slash in the middle of the air:: Well tough luck because you are not going to ruin this timeline!  
  
Wounded Subaru:: ::uses her powers as she helped the rip hole suck the Shadow Lord in:: ~~Osiris! Please take this monster so he will not rule this world!~~  
  
One more move  
  
Shadow Leader:: ::suddenly gets being sucked into the rip hole:: Noooo!!! ::gets sucked in as the portal was sealed behind him::  
  
I'll win this game  
  
Sekani & Wounded Subaru:: ::closes their eyes as they took their breaths from the battle:: ::transports everyone and themselves back to their realm so they can have their duel:: ::The monster cards goes back into their card forms while they returned back in their realm::  
  
Then I'm gonna celebrate  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ::After teleporting back to their world, everyone started dueling each other as they didn't noticed that Subaru and Sekani teleported back home::  
  
Mokuba:: ::looks around:: Hey..Where's Subaru and Sekani? They're in the tournament, aren't they?  
  
Joey:: Yeah. ::looks around:: Where do you think they went to?  
  
Seto:: I think I know where. ::sees a limo driving up as he opened the door for his brother to get inside:: Come on everyone.  
  
Joey:: Woah! Seto is being nice to us? Okay, who are you and what did you do to the real Seto Kaiba?  
  
Seto:: ::eyes narrowed:: Shut up mutt and get in. ::gets inside the limo with Mokuba::  
  
Joey:: ::growls:: Why I oughta..::gets held back by Tristan::  
  
Tristan:: Easy Joey! ::looks at the others:: I'll take him on my bike so there won't be a fight in Seto's and Mokuba's limo. ::takes Joey to his bike::  
  
Yugi:: That's a good idea Tristan. We don't want that to happen. ::gets into the limo with his Yami::  
  
Marik:: I'm taking my Yami on my bike..Besides, your Yami and Ryou's Yami would have an Egyptian dog fight, which we don't mind. ::takes his Yami to his bike as they got on::  
  
Isis:: ::nods and gets in the limo:: We'll see you all there.  
  
::The remaining people get inside the limo as the last person shut the door behind them. The limo driver drives off as Marik, Yami Malik, Tristan and Joey rode after them::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ::A few moments later, they reached to the McAngel's house as the limo driver parked the limo and got out. Opens the door for them to get out as they did while Seto, Mokuba and the other followed them. Marik and Tristan parks their bikes as they, along with Yami Malik and Joey, went to the front door with the others::  
  
Seto:: ::knocks on the door as he and the others waited::  
  
Ms. McAngel:: ::opens the door:: Well hello everyone. What brings you here? I thought the tournament was today?  
  
Mokuba:: We do, but we wanted to know where Sekani & Subaru are at, since they are in the tournament.  
  
Ms. McAngel:: They're in the training room..Did they do something bad?  
  
Seto:: No, not at all. They actually saved us from a Shadow Lord and his little minions.  
  
Ms. McAngel:: ...So you know.  
  
Yami:: ::nods a little:: Their past life yes, but not all of their whole life.  
  
Yugi:: Can..you please tell us about them? We really want to know, Ms. McAngel.  
  
Ms. McAngel:: ::nods and goes to the living room:: ::silently takes a few breaths::  
  
::Everyone comes inside as they went to the living room. Some of them sat in chairs, the couch, and on the floor::  
  
Ms. McAngel:: ..Sekani and Subaru have these special gifts when they were born..Their powers awaken when they were only seven when they started to hear voices..They looked at everyone as they thought negative thoughts towards them, which gave them a lot of pain.. ::looks down::  
  
Ryou:: ..What happened?  
  
Tea:: Was it that bad?  
  
Ms. McAngel:: ::nods:: One of the people got hit by a stone and had a concussion at their forehead..It was Subaru's ability, but it wasn't her fault because she control it. They ran home as I comfort them..  
  
Serenity:: Whatever happened to the father..?  
  
Ms. McAngel:: He cheated on me with another woman, so I divorced him and took custody of the kids. If he found out that the kids had powers, he would have them exposed so they wouldn't have a good and normal life like everyone else.  
  
Yami:: Did you have some help to watch over them?  
  
Ms. McAngel:: ::nods:: His name was Shadi. He knew that they were the chosen ones to stop chaos from shadow creatures and their lord so they wouldn't take over this world.  
  
Tristan:: That would explain how Joey's coat was on fire.  
  
Ms. McAngel:: Oh Ra, that would be Sekani's powers..I'm sorry, but he was just protecting his little sister.  
  
Joey:: Eh, it's okay. I just need to stop thinking some stuff so he won't go berserk on me.  
  
Ms. McAngel:: Oh..The training room. It's down the hall to the right. I'll fix some meals for you all. ::bows and heads for the kitchen::  
  
Everyone:: Thank you Ms. McAngel. ::bows back and heads for the training room::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ::Everyone went to the training room as the door was slightly opened:: ::Mokuba opens the door quietly all the way as they all took a peek inside::  
  
Subaru & Sekani:: ::keeps training their bokken lessons as they wore their gi and had a few scars and marking on their arms and back::  
  
Marik:: Damn..They got scars sorta like me..  
  
Yami:: My guess is they got those while they were fighting the Shadow Lord's minions and some of tougher people when they were in Egypt.  
  
::Everyone nodded their head a little as Subaru and Sekani stop their training suddenly::  
  
Subaru:: What brings you all here..?  
  
Sekani:: ..::looks over his shoulder a little::  
  
Seto:: ::walks in calmly:: We came because we want to thank you for what you both did. ::goes over to Subaru and holds her softly:: ..And decided to make you two prince and princess of the duel of games in honor of your bravery, friendship..but mostly your love.  
  
Subaru:: ::wraps her arms around his neck softly::  
  
::Everyone walks in as they asked them a few questions like: which duel monster combos they use, what they wanted to do tomorrow, and many others::  
  
Ms. McAngel:: ::walks in with Pegasus by her side:: Excuse me everyone..We have an announcement to make.  
  
Everyone:: ::turns around as some of them widen their eyes a little as they went back to normal again::  
  
Subaru & Sekani:: ::looks at their mother calmly and then Pegasus::  
  
Ms. McAngel:: Pegasus and I are getting married. ::shows the engagement ring to them::  
  
Isis, Tea, Mai, Serenity:: That's great news, Ms. McAngel and Pegasus.  
  
::All the girls went over to Pegasus and Ms. McAngel as they asked when the wedding is going to be and where::  
  
Pegasus:: Five months and at my Duelist Kingdom. I hope you all come.  
  
Everyone:: We will.  
  
Mokuba:: ::looks at his brother:: Looks like we have to get used to Pegasus, since he is going to be their stepfather, Seto.  
  
Seto:: I know...I know.. ::mumbles and sighs as he thought a few cuss words towards Pegasus::  
  
Sekani:: ::looks at Seto and shakes his head:: oy..  
  
Seto:: ::looks at Subaru:: Subaru..  
  
Subaru:: ::looks at him:: Hm?  
  
Seto:: ::smirks and dips her as he French kiss her for a moment::  
  
Every girl in the room:: ::makes a few cat-calls and giggles::  
  
Every guy in the room:: ::whistles at them and chuckles::  
  
Subaru:: ::kisses back lovingly as she was brought up on her feet by Seto::  
  
Seto:: ::smiles and brings her close to him as he stroke her hair softly::  
  
Subaru:: ::nuzzles against him and blushes a little:: I have a feeling that this is going to be a bright future for everyone..  
  
Seto:: Hai. It will be a great one.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Ending Song:  
  
Yeah  
  
I am home now, home now  
  
I've been waiting forever to find you, to find you  
  
I'm not alone, alone now  
  
'Cause you've taken in my heart from the cold  
  
All I know is everytime I look into your eyes  
  
I know, I know you're where I belong  
  
I belong with you  
  
You're where I belong  
  
And I know it's the truth  
  
You're part of my heart  
  
There's nothing I can do  
  
Oh, you're the one who keeps me warm  
  
My baby, you're where I belong  
  
You're my first taste, first taste  
  
Of the sweetest feeling I ever known, that I've known  
  
You're my safe place, safe place  
  
From a world that can be cruel and cold  
  
You're my harbour, you're my shelter  
  
You're that welcome smile  
  
That lets me know I'm home  
  
You're where I belong  
  
I belong with you  
  
You're where I belong  
  
And I know it's the truth  
  
You're part of my heart  
  
There's nothing I can do  
  
Oh, you're the one who keeps me warm  
  
My baby, you're where I belong  
  
You're the one I come to...yeah  
  
To keep me from the cold  
  
You're where I belong  
  
I belong with you  
  
You're where I belong  
  
And I know it's the truth  
  
You're part of my heart  
  
There's nothing I can do  
  
Oh, you're the one who keeps me warm  
  
My baby, you're where I belong  
  
You're where I belong  
  
You're where I belong  
  
I am home now, home now  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Yugi:: Is this the end?  
  
Me:: Well, I have been thinking of a sequel. I have to think of the story first.  
  
Seto:: What will it have in this sequel? ::starts working on his company from his laptop::  
  
Me:: Well, It takes place in Duelist Kingdom where Subaru's and Sekani's mom is getting married to Pegasus..  
  
Yami Malik, Yami Bakura, Marik:: ::talks among themselves and looks at Yami:: ::smirks wickedly::  
  
Yami:: ::goes over by her and looks at them:: Don't even think about it, bakas.  
  
Me:: ::sighs and throws two boxes at them:: Be good little insane boys and watch some horror flicks. And leave Yami and the others alone!  
  
Yami Malik, Yami Bakura, and Marik:: Okay. ::runs into the living room and starts watching The Relic on DVD::  
  
Yami:: Please continue what you were saying.  
  
Me:: Okay, It's going to be romance and a little bit of humor. But Seto and Subaru sing a duet in this upcoming fic.  
  
Ryou:: That's a great description of the sequel.  
  
Me:: Thanks Ryou. ^^  
  
::Hears a few cheers in the living room::  
  
Me:: ::sweatdrops:: And that would be the cheer of massacre from that movie..  
  
Seto, Ryou, Yugi, and Yami:: ::sweatdrops::  
  
Me: Well, better start working on the sequel..and a few more funny fics. ::smiles:: Lat--  
  
Yugi:: What do you mean by that?  
  
Yami:: Knowing her, she has a few insane thoughts to make more fics..  
  
Me:: You say it if it was a bad thing, Yami.  
  
Yami:: ::sweatdrops a little::  
  
Me:: Okay! I have to think of good funny fics and work on the sequel! See you all later!  
  
Yugi:: Hey! I want to know what you do you mean by more funny fics! What are you going to put in them?  
  
Me:: A quote from the Mysterious Priest Xellos, "Now that is a secret!" ::runs off::  
  
Yugi:: Hey! ::runs after her::  
  
Upcoming Fics:  
  
A Wedding Worth Remembering~Sequel  
  
Sleepover at the Crawford's house 


End file.
